Tell Anyone And You Die
by Snapplelinz
Summary: "Something really incredible and bizarre just happened. And it all began and ended with Jade West." A Jori fic told from both Tori and Jade's POVs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! So this is officially my second Victorious fic and a oneshot. It literally came out of nowhere, so I hope it's ok. A big thank you to my peeps, storyteller125 and Junosauce (not sure if she has a FF account), you guys gave me some much needed inspiration and encouragement for this :D This is a M-rated story just to be on the safe side.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its beautiful cast. Just my own vivid imagination. **

* * *

Something really incredible and bizarre just happened.

I can't even wrap my head around it, that's how freaky it is. And it all began and ended with Jade West. I wouldn't say that I hate her exactly, but she does constantly bust my balls about the dumbest things all the live long day. All I did was kiss her boyfriend Beck when I first came to Hollywood Arts. But come on, it was just a stage kiss! It was a long time ago – get over it already, chick! If she hadn't been such a gank to me from the start, it probably would never have happened.

Which is why I don't get what just went down.

It was a normal enough day, save for Jade being even bitchier than usual. We did some improv in Sikowitz's class while Sikowitz popped a straw into a coconut and drank milk straight out of the middle for inspiration. And naturally, that inspired him to pair me and Jade off for an improvised sketch involving the two of us playing volleyball players who discover a lost puppy on our beach towel. But before we even got to the end of our allotted time, Jade still found a way to hit me in the back of the head with Sikowitz's big beach ball before saying a really insincere 'oops'.

Aargh!

What is her problem?

So there I am on stage in the Black Box nursing a bruise on my head while trying to rehearse through my lines for a new play we're doing. And that's when Sinjin decides it's cool to mess with the props and almost cause a fatality.

Ok, I know I sound like Trina with the crazy overdramatics. But it was seriously freaky!

Let me start from the beginning.

So all of us in class took a vote after the last play we did (the one where Cat gave me a zombie face) which basically said that Sinjin was no longer in charge of acoustics during any more of our major school productions. All because Sinjin kept screwing up the sound checks and playing disco music instead (who does that?). So instead of music, we put Sinjin in charge of props, which turned out to be an even worse idea than disco music.

So Jade wrote this play about vampires (finally, an explanation for her weirdness), and I play a girl that's in love with a vampire (figures). And there's this scene where I'm supposed to be running away from my vampire boyfriend in some nature reserve when he saves me from this huge rock that's about to fall on me. Jade originally wrote in the script that the rock flattened me into a pancake, but Lane made her change it (ha!) All Sinjin had to do was stand on the elevated platform above the stage and swing the fake rock at me and then Andre would stand in front of me and catch the prop in his bare hands – simple, right?

Ex-cept for that fact that Sinjin missed his cue and swung on with me with the fake rock at the wrong time. I saw it coming at me after someone called out to me and told me to look out. Andre dove out of the way (typical) and it just started coming at me, faster and faster. I couldn't move, all I could do was watch as this big chunk of fake rock came at me at full force, getting ready to pummel me into oblivion.

And then I'm on the floor, nursing a second bump to the head. But not because the rock hit me, somebody grabbed me and pushed me out of the way. I could still feel the pressure of someone lying on top of me, panting out hot breath sweeping all over my nose and lips. Then she's back on her feet again, dusting off her black skinny jeans and all I can do is lie there wondering why the hell Jade West of all people just saved me.

It doesn't make any freakin' sense.

Why would Jade West try and stop me from getting hurt?

She hates me.

Doesn't she?

She managed to slip out of the Black Box before I could ask her and everybody started crowding me, asking if I was ok and if I needed to go to the nurse. I finally got away and ran out into the hallway looking for her. But Jade was no where to be found. My head feels all dizzy, and it's not from a near concussion.

What the hell just happened?

Jade didn't show up for music class either next period, which confused me even more. She never misses music class – it's one of her favourite classes. Mainly because she never misses an opportunity to tell me how much my singing sucks. Why skip out on something that obviously gives her a lot of pleasure?

I was still thinking about it all through lunch, which is why I wasn't paying any attention to Robbie and Rex's latest gay-scapade. I eventually gave up and left my half-eaten French fries behind.

One way or the other, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.

I searched all of the classrooms and couldn't find Jade anywhere. And just when I was about to give up and eat the rest of my lunch, I saw her sitting on the stairs above Sikowitz's classroom. This is gonna sound totally insane, but Jade looked, well…really miserable. She was sitting with her hands resting on her knees, her head bowed, her beautiful brown hair falling all over her shoulders, hiding some of her face.

Wait…did I just say that her hair was beautiful?

Nevermind, the point is that Jade looked really sad and helpless. I've never seen her look like that, not even when she begged me to help her get Beck back when she dumped him. It's kind of unsettling seeing her with her guard completely down, no sarcastic smile or tone of derision. A Jade with no walls up is pretty darn scary.

But I couldn't just walk away and leave her like that. No matter how bitchy she's been to me, nobody deserved to be sitting alone by themselves looking so sad. So I squared my shoulders and walked towards her, determined to get some answers.

"Jade?"

That got her attention and she snapped her head up to glare at me.

Uh oh, you done woke the beast now.

Quick, Tori, think of something! Jade looks about ready to push you down a flight of stairs.

Then she got to her feet, standing a few steps above me so that she looked even taller than usual.

I'm officially scared.

"What do you want, Vega?" Jade practically snarled at me.

"I…I just, uh…wanted to see if you were ok, talk about what happened back there." I mumbled stupidly, feeling like a total idiot for even bringing it up.

"What happened back where?" Jade demanded with her hands on her hips and this really mad look on her face.

Maybe this was a bad idea. So what if Jade saved me from a possible concussion? It could've been an accident. She could've been trying to push Andre out of the way, she thinks he's cool.

But I couldn't just let it go, I had to know for sure.

"When you saved my life back there – what up with that, Jade?" I asked in an attempt at nonchalance, which is hard to do with somebody like Jade around.

Jade moved closer to me until we were practically eye-ball to eye-ball. This is getting super awkward and terrifying at the same time. It feels like I'm trying to out-stare a raging bull hocked up on cocaine. But I couldn't do anything except stare back at her and hope I didn't look as freaked out as I felt.

"Let's get one thing straight, Vega. I did not save your life back there. I'd have to actually like you as a human being for that to happen, which I don't in case you've just been slow up till now. I would rather go to 'Build A Bear' in Northridge with Sinjin than be in the same room with you for longer than 5 seconds at a time. Get it through your vacant head once and for all."

"I…don't…LIKE YOU!"

Jade finally put an end to our staring contest and shoved hard into my shoulder so that I almost fell backwards down the stairs before she skipped down them.

I may have been super uncomfortable before. But now I'm just plain pissed off. Where does Jade get off talking to anyone like that, much less me? I take a lot of crap from her and I've let it go in the past to keep the peace.

Not this time.

She can't pretend that it never happened because I know exactly what happened even though she tried to make me think she didn't know what happened after the happenings of what really happened.

Ok, even that sounded confusing in my own head.

Grf, Tori! Jade's getting away and you still don't know what's going on with her.

I need some freakin' answers here!

This is way more mysterious than that stupid ping pong scam!

I was almost out of breath, but I was pretty proud of myself for keeping up with Jade's fast strides (man, can she move on boots with heels!) I gave myself another mental pat on the back when I grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her into the janitor's closet.

Yip, it's true: I am scary good at dragging girls and Sinjin into the janitor's closet.

Jade didn't even look like she realised what I just did until I shut the door behind me and flipped a switch, bathing the two of us in a dull light caused by a naked bulb hanging over our heads. When Jade eventually got clued in, she was beyond pissed.

"Vega, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded in an irate voice.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!" I answered, feeling strangely empowered for the first time since the start of this bizarro conversation.

"Vega, if you don't let me out of here right now, I can't be held responsible for my actions. No court will ever convict me for hanging you up like dead mistletoe 3 days after Christmas!"

"As much as I admire your witty word play, I need some real answers, Jade. You've been way gankier than usual today and then you go and stop a fake rock from hitting me in the face. What gives?" I spluttered in exasperation while throwing my hands up in the air.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, especially when you're concocting crazy stories about me actually doing something nice for you!"

"Well tough, because that's exactly what happened! And I wanna know why,"

"It's none of your stinkin' business!" Jade retorted, her pale skin turning red with rage.

"Yes it is, Jade! I need an answer."

"Oh really? And how do you figure that?"

"Because I've taken your crap ever since the day I transferred to Hollywood Arts. If you're gonna start doing nice things for me out of the blue, I think I deserve to know why," I protested, losing some of my cool too in the process.

Jade clicked her tongue in a dismissive way before trying to push past me again. But I was ready for her this time and blocked her path, my whole body covering the doorway.

Jade's blue eyes got really huge at this point and I couldn't stop myself from gulping down a breath or two. Maybe I should just let her leave after all.

Then this evil smile pops up on her face and that's when I know I'm a dead Tori.

She starts stalking towards me, which makes me think about the Discovery Channel. I saw this documentary one time about cheetahs chasing antelopes through the savannahs and ripping them to shreds once the antelopes stop struggling when the cheetahs catch them.

Jade is the cheetah and I'm the pathetic antelope about to get eaten. Having a safe word doesn't seem like such a bad idea right now.

_Not the face. _

But of course, that's exactly where Jade went.

Except, I was kinda waiting for her to punch me in the face, not kiss me.

_Jade's kissing me!_

Her lips are pressed up against mine, like she's trying to hold me in place. And her tongue is flicking against my mouth, just enough for me to feel the pressure behind her actions. Her mouth is so soft and velvety, just like Aunt Sonya's favourite fluffy carpet on her bedroom floor that I like to take naps on sometimes when I visit. I can practically feel the anger radiating off of Jade like waves of red hot flames, but she's kissing me, really kissing me like she means it.

What the hell is she doing?

Why is Jade kissing me?

My brain's screaming at me to run for my life or knee Jade in her female parts. But I can't move, it's like I'm paralysed from the waist down. It's mostly because I'm scared shitless right now. And then there's this other part of me that's both surprised and curious by what she's doing. A part of me, as perverse as this sounds, wants to see just exactly what's on the other side of this kiss.

Then I get really scared when Jade pushes her body right up against mine, trapping me between her and the door, the knob nudging me in the small of my back. But everything changes when she moans against my mouth and I feel an unfamiliar throbbing, bordering on achingly sweet, pain vibrating between my legs.

Oh my God, am I actually turned on by Jade kissing me?

Despite my brain's protests, my body seems to agree as I press our chests closer together and start kissing her back in spite of myself. I feel her mouth stretch outwards like she's got a big ol' grin on her face and for the moment that makes me a little pleased with myself.

Then Jade's fingers are on the zipper of my skinny jeans and I start panicking all over again.

"Jade, don't…"

Jade gives me this look that could either mean 'trust me' or 'shut the fuck up'. Either way, I don't say another word. The added pressure of the zipper brushing against my panties as Jade pulled them down only served to turn me on more. At this point, my brain was just an untidy ball of crazy hormones flashing red against the lids of my eyes, and it was all because of Jade.

Her lips finally leave mine and start trailing lower over my sweaty skin (is it hot in here?), pressing hungrily against my jawline. Ow, did she just bite my neck? Doesn't matter because my stomach started doing these weird cartwheels after Jade unsnapped the button above my zipper. Then two of her fingers snuck in there and started touching me over my panties, which made me lose my mind completely.

From there, I stopped thinking altogether and just went along for the ride with Jade touching me, our lips brushing roughly and untidily together in quick spurts of adrenaline and passion. I was moaning, groaning, squealing, breathing like I'd just run a marathon – Jade was making me do and feel things I've never experienced before.

My hips started grinding up against hers and Jade took the hint, moving her fingers even faster on me. I closed my eyes and moaned sharply when Jade hooked her free hand around my neck, holding me prisoner against her, hot breath on my cheek and oh so moist when she started whispering things in my ear too filthy to repeat in front of people. My heart was hammering so hard in my chest, it felt like it was going to explode.

"Ja-aa-ade…" I mumble, my back arching away from the door, my stomach vibrating with the intensity of Jade's hands all over my body.

That's when I realise that I don't want Jade to stop doing what she's doing to me. I want her to keep going - the hell with the consequences. This feels too damn good to start being sensible about it.

Then out of nowhere, I felt a cold breeze against my chest. I open my eyes and realise that Jade's weight isn't on me anymore and that she's put some distance between us. I can't even explain to my brain why I'm actually disappointed by this fact.

Jade is breathing pretty heavily, blue eyes as wide as ever, her lips swollen around the edges from kissing me. Her hands are fisted into knuckles at her sides and she's not making eye contact with me. All I can do is watch her and figure out what just happened here.

Jade and Beck broke up 2 weeks ago, pretty much like the last time they broke up. I never even questioned why she broke up with him again; I was just happy that she didn't ask me for help with getting him back or buying some crazy dog that attacked his Dad.

I didn't think about it, but I'm thinking about it now.

Jade breaking up with Beck out of nowhere.

Jade being extra mean to me lately for no apparent reason.

_Does she like me now? _

"Jade…" I tried, feeling like there was a gigantic frog in my throat.

She snapped up her head when I said her name and then she was really looking at me like she wanted to kill me.

Shit.

For the second time in the day, Jade pushed me. But this time, my head hit the back of the door.

Ow!

That's gonna leave a mark.

Then Jade was leaning in really close to me, our noses practically grazing. The moment had clearly passed; I wasn't turned on anymore, just 100% terrified.

"This never happened – you got it?" Jade hissed, her eyes raking over my body one last time.

I don't know if I nodded or shook my head, my whole body was shaking like crazy at this point.

"Tell anyone and you die."

When my senses finally came back to me, I was leaning against the wall and Jade was gone, the door to the janitor's closet swinging on its hinges with a loud squeak. I couldn't see what I looked like, but I must've looked really weird: zipper undone on my jeans, my hair a mess, my lips swollen, my whole face red like a tomato and my eyes wide with shock. I lifted myself away from the wall and began massaging the back of my head where a lump was quickly forming, trying to make sense of the weirdest day of my life.

Ok, I guess that makes it 3 knocks to the head caused by Jade in one day.

_Butternut!_

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked that. This came out a lot more bizarre than I initially anticipated, but I suppose that's the only way I can adequately describe Tori and Jade's dynamic in the show ;D Alas, this is just a oneshot. If I ever decide to turn this into a multi-chapter fic, you'll all be the first to know, or Twitter. I like to tweet...A LOT. Take care of yourselves, have a great weekend!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again, everyone! I know I said this would be a oneshot, but I got an unexpected brainwave for a second chapter. So this might just be a twoshot, but the muse is a very impetuous thing ;D This chapter is from Jade's POV, hope you like :D Warning for excessive swearing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or its beautiful cast. Just my own perverse imagination. **_  
_

* * *

_Shit, the paint's fading on my bedroom walls. _

_Needs more black. _

That's all I could think about while painting my nails an extra shade of black and listening to my iPod.

It's all I want to think about at this point.

My life is beyond fucked up and it's all Tori Vega's fault.

Why did she have to transfer into Hollywood Arts? It's bad enough that her stupid sister came to the school and started writing asinine one-woman plays every other semester. Then Tori just had to come to Hollywood Arts and be oh so nice and oh so eager to prove herself as a performer.

Gag me.

When I think about it, this is all Andre's fault for convincing her to transfer in the first place. I swear, he's got a major boner for her.

And ever since then, Tori's been making my life a living hell. First with kissing my boyfriend (ex now), stealing the limelight every second she got and now…

God, I can't even say it. It makes me wanna punch a hole in the wall.

I may…like…Vega.

Aaargh!

And I actually just punched my fist against the wall.

Mother of God, that hurts!

Now I'm sitting on my bed rubbing my bruised hand thinking about Vega even more.

How the fuck did this even happen?

I hate her, she's everything that's wrong with modern society and teenage girls in general. She's clean-cut, she listens to Taylor Swift records (double gag), she's nice to old people, everybody likes her.

So what does that make me?

All I know is that Tori and I kinda bonded while shooting "The Wood" on campus together a couple of weeks ago. I realised then that Vega's not all that goody-goody 24-7. She has a devious and scheming side to her which I really appreciate. Like playing the rumours of her and Beck as an item to her advantage to get bigger ratings for the show. Or actually going along with my idea to whack the janitor's 'car' with golf clubs. Ex-cept that we ended up trashing Festivus' car for real and getting triple detention with Lane.

But honestly, we ended up having a lot of fun in detention fixing up Festivus' car. I even got Tori good when I sprayed her from head to toe with water. The look on her face afterwards was just classic…

Holy crap!

What the fuck is wrong with you, Jade? You sound like you're describing a freakin' beer commercial!

I have to stop thinking about this. But now it's all I can think about cuz Vega just had to go and make a big deal out of me saving her from Sinjin's almost fake rock face plant. So what if I pushed her out of the way and stopped her from getting hurt? I do nice things sometimes.

Pfft, who the hell am I kidding?

I'm Jade fucking West and I don't do nice.

This thing with Tori has got my head screwed up, and not the good way either. And she just had to go drag me into the janitor's closet to try and get some answers outta me. Grrr, this chick is sooooo annoying! Why couldn't she just let it go for once?

I was so steaming mad that I just wanted to punch her right in the face when she tried to stop me from leaving. But I didn't do that, I ended up kissing Tori instead.

I can't believe I'm gonna say this but…it was so fucking unbelievable! I know this is Vega we're talking about, but I'm not bullshitting. Even more surprising was that kissing her was way better than kissing Beck. Of course, I'm the one who taught Beck how to kiss, so naturally I'd be satisfied.

But with Vega…it was just…unexpected in the best way possible. And the fact that Vega didn't even see it coming either just made it a whole lot better. I could tell she was freaked out, but she still went along with it like some helpless little puppy. I know that makes me sound like some kind of sadist, but I don't give a shit. That's how it was. Thank God the janitor wasn't actually there taking a nap under a blanket when we were in there; that would've killed the mood faster than Sikowitz killing a herd of elephants to use for his secret sausage recipe.

And I didn't even get to finish what I started. It's like I came back to reality when she said my name out loud while I was working on getting her off. That's when it hit me: I'm in a fucking janitor's closet with Tori fucking Vega of all people and I'm having the time of my life. That's when I knew I had to stop and get the hell out of there and put some distance between me and her.

And so, here I am in my bedroom after avoiding Tori for most of this weird day. If I were still with Beck, I could've just hidden behind him and our relationship and just pretended that I never started down this road in the first place. But now I can't do that and I'm so pissed off.

How did I get into this mess?

Then I hear this weird noise coming from downstairs. It sounds like someone's in my house. My parents are out of town and I'm home alone. I don't usually freak out about staying at home by myself; Beck's the only one who usually comes over during those times. But he and I aren't together anymore – who else could it be?

I wasn't left in suspense for too long when I heard soft footsteps outside in the hallway. Then my bedroom door swung open unexpectedly and I literally did a double take to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

Tori Vega's here, in my house.

Tori's in my bedroom – what is she doing here? How does she even know where I live? Now I'm gonna have to steal my records from school and change my address. I thought I wouldn't have to do that shit again after Sinjin stole my lamp right out of my damn bedroom…

"Vega, what an unpleasant surprise," I drawled out, adding as much venom to my tone as possible.

She looked so unsure of herself, like she was preparing to do something really uncomfortable. Watching her not break out into a chorus of 'Make It Shine' oozing confidence is a nice change of pace.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom, Vega?"

"Looking for you. Besides, you've been up in my bedroom before without me even knowing."

_Well played, Vega. _

_I guess this kitty's got claws after all…_

"So I was. Wanna guess what I was doing up there?" I asked with an intentional seductive purr just to piss her off.

"Cut the crap, Jade. I'm not playing games with you. I wanna know what today was all about." Tori fumed in an uncharacteristically angry voice.

And she definitely looked the part of righteous anger right now. I would've been bored already if I wasn't curious about where she was going with this little bard speech of hers.

I shrugged to give myself time to stall a little before answering her.

"Maybe I was bored and needed somebody to toy with for my own amusement. That's what you wanna hear, right? Jade West is such a cold-hearted bitch; she doesn't care about anyone else but herself and her own psychotic whims."

"Fuck you, Jade!"

Well, that's a first.

I bet Vega's never cursed a day in her life and she picks today of all days to finally break the rules. And I'm the one who's brought her to this perversely corrupt demise.

That's kinda bad-ass.

"For a moment there, you seemed kinda mad at me. I'm impressed, Vega."

"Well you're wrong, Jade. I'm not mad at you – I'm fucking pissed off at you. Not even for being such a raging bitch to me since the day I first started at Hollywood Arts. But for totally screwing with my head today: for hitting me in the head 3 times and almost giving me a concussion; for pushing me and for doing what you did to me earlier when I tried to talk to you and see if you were ok." Tori declared angrily, which had me completely riveted for a couple of seconds.

Then she was towering over me while I sat on the edge of my bed, her brown eyes boring holes right through my body.

"But most of all…" Tori trailed off, her eyes raking over my face and focusing on my lips.

"I'm pissed off at you for just leaving me there all by myself in a freakin' janitor's closet!"

Then she pushed hard against my shoulders and I fell back on my bed, wondering what the hell was going on.

"And now…you're gonna finish what you started."

Finish what I started? What the fuck is this chick talking about-

I didn't even finish my train of thought because Tori suddenly got on top of me and straddled my waist. Then her long wavy brown hair was falling all over my shoulders as she leant in and started kissing me.

Holy crap on a cracker, Tori's kissing me! Does that mean she actually liked what I did to her earlier? This girl is full of surprises…

Unlike her, my lips started moving almost immediately with hers, my tongue automatically exploring the inside of her mouth, even though my brain was still a few steps behind my raging hormones. This felt like some strange chapter out of one of my dreams which I can't tell anyone about.

But this was no dream, this was really happening. Tori is on top of me, kissing the crap out of me in my own bedroom, taking complete control of me. And the sick masochist in me can't get enough. I tried to grab the back of Tori's head to hold onto, but she slapped my hand away and pinned both of them on each side of my head, a dangerous glint flickering in her eyes.

Holy shit, I am so turned on right now!

I'm not even sure how Vega got my sweater off; the next thing I knew, it was rumpled in Tori's hand before she threw it behind her. And then her lips were moving further down my face like she's memorising every single curve and line – ow, she bit my bottom lip!

_Kinky. _

I was breathing like a freight train at this point while Tori began sucking on my pulse point, her hands making short work of unsnapping the front clasp of my bra. How did she know that was there? She is crazy good.

"Tori…" I mumbled, my hormones on hyper drive at this point.

"Shut up! Don't talk, don't say another word! This is my show…" Tori hissed, being sure to bite down extra hard on the top of my breast, which excited me even more.

Damn right it's your show! Please please, Vega - get to the good part before I explode right now!

"Shit!" I yelled, forgetting to keep quiet when Tori's mouth clamped down onto my left breast and began sucking on it, her tongue swirling around my nipple till it hardened in her mouth. The sensation of her lips on my body was doing strange things to me down below, like I could scale a 50-foot wall right now from the way that she was teasing every inch of me.

I couldn't do anything except react to her touch and go along for the ride, even though this was all so fucking weird. I groaned in disappointment when Tori stopped teasing my breasts. But then she started fiddling with my sweat pants and I started doing a mental happy dance all over again. With my hands free, I helped her pull down my pants and get them off of my hips in record speed.

And then I was lying on my bed in just my underwear (even thinking about the word 'panties' makes me want to kill myself) and Tori's lips met mine in a searing kiss. I wonder who taught her how to kiss – she's pretty good at it. I really hope it wasn't Danny, that douche bag ex of hers. He doesn't look like he can kiss for shit.

Somewhere in-between, Tori had moved away from me and pulled off her own jeans and tank top till she was left in a white camisole that left her muscled abdomen exposed and a pair of sexy black boy shorts that showed off her long tanned legs. I think I might've licked my lips at this point – that's how desperate I was for Tori to keep touching me and send me over the edge.

While she leant over to kiss me again, those dainty fingers of hers were doing some walking of their own, creeping lower and lower over my stomach and pausing over the elastic band of my underwear. And then her hand plunged inside of my underwear without warning, her index and middle fingers rubbing against my most sensitive area with an urgency I didn't know she possessed. My breath got stuck in my throat when Tori laid some of her weight on top of me and began grinding her hips against mine, matching the rhythmic pace of her fingers, our lips moving frantically together all the while.

Sorry, Beck, but you were just a shot in the dark in comparison to this! Because right now, Tori's touching me and working my body like this isn't all new to her, or to me. And I don't want her to stop, not till she finishes what she started. It's kind of ironic how the roles have suddenly switched…

"Oh God, oh shit…fuck, Tori…" I gasped in pleasure, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as Tori kept going, looking like she wasn't going to stop any time soon.

I could feel that familiar burn forming: starting up in my chest and flowing downwards where it translated into a sweet ache begging for release. Tori kept her mouth clamped on mine as her fingers picked up the pace to send me over the edge. My hips lifted off of the bed each time and rubbed against Tori's thigh situated between my legs, my breath getting trapped in my chest, feeling fit to burst with each moan that came out of my mouth.

Oh God, this feels so good!

Yes, fuck yes…

_FUCK!_

I felt some of her weight lift off of me and I could breathe again, my heart pounding in my chest. My legs were wobbly like jelly, still shaking a little from the intense orgasm that I'd just experienced from Tori's expert hands.

Tori's expert hands – who the fuck knew?

I was still giggling at the realisation as I finally came down from my high. And when I finally opened my eyes, I saw that Tori wasn't on the bed anymore with me. She was standing near the edge of it zipping up her skinny jeans.

"Wait, w-where are you going?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm going home," Tori answered, as if I had just missed something vital she slipped her tank top back on over her head.

"What?"

"You heard me. I got what I came for. See ya at school, Jade."

I was still spluttering with a mixture of confusion and indignation by the time I heard the front door shut behind her. But I still couldn't believe that Tori was actually gone. I was still lying on top of my duvet in just my underwear, my brown hair splayed across my chest, my skin still damp from what had just happened, in a state of total and complete mind-fuck.

Let me get this straight: Tori barges into my bedroom unannounced, yells at me, then has her way with me. And now she left just like that, like it didn't mean anything to her?

Tori Vega, I think I love you.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that was pretty bizarre even by my usual standards :P For a story like this, I figured, the weirder the better. I hope Tori wasn't too OOC, I like to think that Jade has an uncanny way of pushing her buttons, even in a sexual scenario ;D I hope I characterised Jade well, Liz Gillies is the bomb :D Ok, that's all from me for now. Hope you all have a good night, cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello, erri-body! I've made a new resolution: no more promising that this is just a twoshot because I keep changing my mind :D So I'm gonna write an undefined number of chapters for this story because it's my latest obsession (and I have a lot of those, ha ha) This is in Tori's POV, but with more characters. Now her brain won't be so lonely :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its beautiful cast. Just the insane desire to laugh at my own jokes all the time. **_  
_

* * *

_Mueve tu cuerpo junto a la mía _

_Siente el ritmo y se pierden en el tiempo _

_Yo soy tuyo y ahora eres mío _

_Siempre Ba-a-por! _

My eyes snapped open when the first line of the verse started playing on my laptop. I had it automatically tuned onto a podcast on , which usually plays really awesome tunes to help me wake up in the mornings for school.

Today was not the day for awesome tunes.

More like decidedly ironic tunes.

You'd think that 'Forever Baby' would just remind me of Robbie and Rex's good (but truly weird and disturbing at the same time) duet at Karaoke Dokie months ago.

But n-ho, I'm not thinking about that at all. Naturally, I'm completely focused on the fact that Jade and I were forced to sing that song together in Spanish to Festus while pushing him in a wheelbarrow down the street after we wrecked his car.

As if I need more incentive to think about Jade these days, especially after what happened last night…

Sweet Chiz!

I groan loudly and bury my face into my pillow, wishing I could will the images out of my head. But it's no use, it's all I can think about. I went over to Jade's house last night and - and…

And…Oh God, I can't even say it…

Violated her!

There, I said it!

Can't breathe – need oxygen!

I pull my face out my pillow and curse under my breath, holding my face in my hands for close to a minute.

What was I doing? How could I possibly think that going over to Jade's house when I was pissed off at her was a good idea? I'd love to sit here and tell anyone who wants to listen that I had absolutely no intention of going over to Jade's house and purposely seducing her just so I could get back at her for doing the exact same thing to me yesterday afternoon in a janitor's closet.

But I'd be lying if I told you that. The truth is…I wanted Jade to feel as bad as I did when she left me standing in the janitor's closet: turned on and humiliated. Just once, I wanted Jade to understand that what she says and does actually hurts people's feelings and that she can't just get away with it. But to do it like that…getting her at her most vulnerable and just walking away like that…it just doesn't sit right with me, even if it is Jade we're talking about here.

I've never done anything like this before – I swear on my grandmother's embroidered pillow. That's not the way I roll. I don't get back at people who've wronged me. Well, save for that time when I sprayed Cat and her new boyfriend (my old boyfriend) Danny with hot cheddar at the Kickback Party. But technically, I wasn't wronged, just wrong. Sure, I have my petty and immature side, but I'm not, well…devious. At least not on Jade's level. But after last night…

Jade must hate me even more than she did before. And in this case, I totally deserve it. God, how am I gonna face her at school?

But thinking about it now, I don't regret what happened between me and Jade last night. Probably more the way I went about it I guess. Last night was just…wow. Even with the rough and angry make-out session (or was it sex? I'm not really sure). For the first time ever, I took charge in a situation that didn't involve performing arts, and it felt pretty good. And to top it all off, Jade seemed to like it too. Then again, she has some pretty weird tastes and interests. She loves scissors and blood – enough said. She probably gets her jollies from people using and abusing her.

Ok, that was way below the belt, Tori. You used and abused Jade last night too. And then you just left like it didn't mean anything, like _she_ didn't mean anything. And that's not fair. Not because I think there's something more between us since I don't really know what we're actually doing here. But I still should've treated her better anyway just because it sucks to feel like shit right after someone's made you feel really good.

And I did make her feel good, that much I could tell. Jade responded way more positively to me in those stolen moments last night than any other time we've been together at school. It did something funny to my chest thinking about it, like it could be more. But I don't know what to believe because it's all so confusing.

I can't think about this anymore, I have to start getting ready for school. Because once I start thinking about it, I won't be able to stop, and then I'll never leave my bedroom. Part of the reason I slept so badly (or so well) last night was that my hands did a little wandering a couple of times after I got home from Jade's. Picturing Jade's soft and warm body writhing in pleasure underneath me made a knot form in my stomach. A sweet pleasurable knot that tightened like a fish hook right through the naval, spreading down to my inner thighs…

Goddammit, Tori! You did it again! Get your head out of the gutter! Or out of the Mile High Club with the way your fantasies are shaping out to be these days.

"Hey, I need your curling iron!" Trina exclaimed, barging unexpectedly into my bedroom.

"Trina, don't you knock?"

"Why do I need to knock? We're not complete strangers." Trina pointed out, like barging into my bedroom was the same as barging into a barn filled with farm animals. "So…can I borrow your curling iron or what?"

"Fine, just take the damn curling iron already!"

"Sh-heesh, what is with you, Miss Cranky Pants? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Trina asked slyly.

"Kinda."

"Well, taking it out on your favourite sister isn't gonna make you feel better."

"Trina, you're my only sister."

"Technicality."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go take a cold shower."

"What do you need a cold shower for? Were you dreaming about Wilmer Valderrama again?"

"Get out of here, Trina."

"Ok, ok! I know when I'm not wanted! But don't blame me if the cold shower doesn't work and you wind up licking hot fudge off of a very naked Fez-"

"TRINA! You promised you'd never bring that up ever again!"

"And this is the last time, scout's honour."

I love my sister, really I do. But there are days when I just wanna murder her in her sleep. I mean, it worked out pretty well with Cain and Abel, right?

My parents were no help either when I sat down with them and Trina at breakfast.

"Morning, Tori. How'd you sleep?" My dad asked me in a cheery tone.

I couldn't muster the energy to lie, so I just grunted in a non-committal way while pouring Fibre Nuts into a bowl.

"What did I say?" My dad asked my mom in confusion, which made me feel a little guilty.

"Don't sweat it, Dad. Tori just woke up on the wrong side of bed," Trina offered with a sly smirk on her face.

"Was it Wilmer again?" My mom asked in a conspiratorial voice.

_Oh my God, does the whole world know about that? _

"What was Wilmer again?" my dad questioned in his suspicious cop voice.

"Trina! I can't believe you told mom!" I yelled indignantly, rounding on my older sister while she sat next to me at the breakfast table.

"I didn't tell her! It just kinda…slipped out of my mouth," Trina offered in an unconvincing way which just pissed me off any more.

"Oh really? How 'bout I punch you in the face and you let some teeth slip out of your mouth?"

"Tori!" My mom gasped.

"Easy there, Killer. I really don't wanna have to arrest my own daughter for a felony this early in the morning," my dad chided in a soothing way to calm me down.

"Tori, what's wrong, honey? Did things not go well with Jade?" my mom asked in a concerned tone.

Oh right, I told my mom that Jade and I had a 'fight' and that's why I had to go see her last night. Well, Mom – let me break it down for ya. Things went really well with Jade. So well that I've become a vindictive gank overnight who pleasures other girls and then just takes it away, just like that with a snap of my finger.

Yip, I can't tell my Mom that.

"Not really. I think I kinda made things worse by going over there," I answered, which was kinda the truth, minus the part about busting out the angry sex on Jade.

"Aww, don't feel too bad about it. Maybe Jade just needs some time to cool off. I'm sure you guys will work it out." My mom offered encouragingly.

Sure, we'll work it out. Jade and I will either keep doing what we're currently doing or end up killing each other in the process.

Win-win.

If I thought being at home with my family was torture enough on a day like this, then school was just the cherry on top of my cake. All of my friends were perfectly normal around me and Jade…

She just walked right past me without making eye contact, like I was part of the wall or something.

Um, hello? What the hell just happened?

I was expecting fire, brimstone or a scene straight out of 'Saw' where Jade strings me up from something just to watch me squirm. Does she really not care about what went down last night? Or is this just her way of waiting to get me back later in a really bad way that I won't see coming at all? Oh, God, I am so dead…

She was standing in front of her locker, grabbing her books for first period and a pair of scissors to snip random bits of paper with. Yes, I've seen her do this before when she's not paying attention in class.

Am I really that aware of everything Jade says and does? Or is this a new discovery because of what happened between us…both times?

I couldn't stop myself from staring at her during Sikowitz's class because she was doing everything in her power not to look at me. And that's cool because it gives me time just to look at her, really look at her. I never realised that her dark hair (which she recently dyed jet black) makes her skin seem more pale than usual and her eyes an extra shade of blue, like a raging, icy and stormy blue sea.

See, this is what happens when you don't get enough sleep, Tori. You start talking crazy.

"Tori, I want you to do the next exercise." Sikowitz announced.

And you don't pay attention to what your teacher's talking about either – double points.

"Andre, Cat and Jade, join Tori up on stage too."

_Say what?_

Jade looked like she was thinking the same thing, her cool mask of indifference broken for a split second. Then she was strutting onto the stage with a little extra sway in her hips like it was no thang.

"Tori, we're waiting for you. If we wait any longer, the milk in my coconut will expire and all chances of a beautiful vision shall be lost. To the stage – I beseech you!" Sikowitz yelled with a wild gesture of his hand.

Sikowitz, is there Piña Colada in that coconut instead of milk?

"Tori, we don't have all day!" Jade snapped impatiently with a look at the black nail polish on her fingers.

I glared at her and stomped onto the stage and stood next to Andre while Cat stood next to Jade.

"Alright, children. You'll play my favourite game – start a sentence using a letter of the alphabet. But make sure you go in order from A-Z. If you don't, you're out!" Sikowitz bellowed, followed by a loud slurp on his straw.

"BEGIN!"

"**A**pple pie sure seems nice right about now." Cat began in an exuberant voice.

"**B**ut…won't that spoil your appetite for lunch?" Andre piped up hesitantly.

"**C**innamon flapjacks might be a better option." I suggested.

"**D**on't you just love giving suggestions that no one cares about?" Jade asked flippantly, aiming a sarcastic smile at me.

"Ooh, the plot thickens. Keep going!" Sikowitz implored with a wave of his hands.

"**E**veryone needs a helpful suggestion sometimes," Cat put in brightly, which seemed like her way of covering up the sudden tension.

"**F**ar be it from anyone to put down a good idea," Andre added with a look at Jade to get her to lighten up.

"**G**ood ideas are great to have."

"**H**ardly what I'd call original coming from you."

"Hot damn, that was a good burn that Jade laid on Tori." Rex laughed, which made me steaming mad.

"Don't laugh, Rex. It was pretty mean." Robbie said in a stern voice.

"Hey, if the burn fits, then I say hose her down!"

"Back to the task at hand! Jade, I can literally feel the disdain oozing off of your skin – run with it!" Sikowitz begged in a dramatic tone.

"**I**f that's not original…then I don't know what is." Cat stated with a wide smile on her face.

"**J**oke's on you." Andre noted.

"**K**iss my ass."

"**L**et it go."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Whoa, that doesn't start with an 'M'. Cat, you're out!"

"Aww, my life is the worst!"

"Have some candy."

"Yay!"

"Andre, continue!"

"**M**aybe…we should change the subject." Andre offered with a nervous smile on his face.

"**N**ot if Jade doesn't stop acting so ganky," I snarked, my anger getting the best of me now.

"**O**nly if Tori quits acting like such a baby." Jade retorted while glaring back at me.

"**P**lease can we change the subject?"

"**Q**uiet down, Andre!"

"**R**eally, Tori?"

"What the chiz is going on?" Andre wailed while pulling a funny face.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, you're out too, Andre." Sikowitz interrupted in an apologetic tone.

This was getting way out of hand, but I couldn't stop now. Jade was challenging me in front of everyone and I can't just back down.

"Continuez, mon enfants."

"**S**ays…the girl who started all this in the first place!" I stuttered angrily.

"**T**ry to say how you really feel!"

"**U**nlike you!"

"**V**ery clever."

"**W**hat's that supposed to mean?"

"**X**…actly…what I just said."

"I'll x-cept…" Sikowitz remarked with a wink at the rest of the classroom, which made me want to roll my eyes.

"**Y**ou've got some nerve."

"**Z**ero tolerance for posers."

"Good, good! Now back to 'A'!"

"**A**re you really going to stand there and play that card, Jade?" I demanded in a serious tone with my arms folded.

Jade saw the look on my face and her eyes narrowed immediately. This wasn't a game anymore – this was outright war.

"**B**etter than pretending to be someone you're not, _Tori._" Jade answered through gritted teeth.

"**C**an't you be serious just for once?"

"**D**on't push me."

"**E**ven if it means you'll actually tell the truth this time?"

"**F**orget that anything ever happened." Jade suggested dismissively.

"**G**et over yourself!" I hissed, feeling my cheeks burning with rage.

"And…scene! Girls, that was brilliantly done. I could really feel the hatred from both of you." Sikowitz congratulated the two of us.

"**H**ard to miss."

"**I** could care less."

"That's enough." Sikowitz butted in.

I didn't mean to, but somehow I caught Beck's eye afterwards. He had been quiet throughout the latest acting exercise. Come to think of it, I hadn't spoken to him that much since he and Jade broke up 2 weeks ago.

He was staring at me with a look of concentration on his face. Then my stomach lurched uncomfortably when his eyes shifted to stare at Jade before returning to me.

_Does he know? _

Oh my God, we were being so obvious on stage! Jade and I were just throwing words around like they didn't mean a thing.

Not caring who heard, least of all Beck.

Holy shit, what if he knows? If Jade dumped him because of me, it won't take him long to figure the rest of it out. After everything that I've done lately, what kind of person does that make me? I can't breathe, I need some air.

I've gotta get out of here.

I started walking briskly towards the exit when the school bell started ringing for second period. Andre called out to me, but I just ignored him, getting as far away from Jade the only thought in my mind.

"Vega!"

I wasn't about to look back for all the money in the world, even though the sound of her voice alone would've stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Vega, I'm talking to you!" Jade ordered in that bossy way of hers.

"I'm not getting into this with you, Jade!" I shouted over my shoulder, my legs still moving at an incredibly fast pace.

Damn, will this hallway never end? Did they build an extra wing?

With all the other kids walking around me, I don't even know how Jade managed to catch up with me. But the next minute, she grabbed my wrist and held it tightly in her hand. I have to ask: how does she get anywhere fast with those ridiculously 6-inch high-heeled boots of hers?

"Well, that's too bad. You don't get to walk away from me." Jade hissed softly in my ear so that no one else would hear.

"Funny, that's exactly what I did last night!" I hissed back callously, shaking out of her tight hold on me, glaring as hard as I could back at her.

"Well, you're not doing it a second time! You're not getting off that easily," Jade retorted angrily, finally showing her true feelings towards me for the first time all morning.

"Jade, don't do this! Not here, not now!" I pleaded with a fearful look at the crowd milling around us.

Jade rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue impatiently, grabbing my arm, leading me away through the crowd.

_Oh God, not the janitor's closet again! _

I heaved a sigh of relief when Jade didn't go straight, but took a right turn down the hallway. To my horror, she led me into the Black Box, which was empty.

_Oh here we go again…_

Instead of taking me towards the rows of chairs facing the stage, Jade led me onto the stage and began unzipping a familiar green object that was still being used as a prop for one of the school plays.

_A tent?_

_Really, Jade? _

The more I protested and struggled, the tighter Jade held onto me. Then she shoved me unceremoniously into the green tent and crawled in after me, zipping up the entrance behind her. Then it was just the two of us, a green glow surrounding us while we both breathed loudly together. I couldn't help hearing just how hard Jade's heart was pounding in her chest with her so close to me. Maybe she's just as freaked out about this as I am.

"Jade, we can't keep doing this," I began, feeling really miserable about my life of late.

"Which part? The part where you barged into my house last night, got me off, and then left?" Jade snapped with an accusing tone to her voice.

"What about the part where you almost got me off in a janitor's closet _yesterday_, threatened my life and then left?" I hissed back, our faces just a few inches apart in the darkness.

Jade didn't answer and I felt guilty right away. Why did I feel sorry when I didn't even start any of this? All I tried to do was find out if she was ok. And now everything is a total mess.

"Look, it doesn't matter who's more wrong here. We both did some things that we're probably not proud of; that's how I feel at least. I only care about one thing: what do we do now?" I asked meekly of Jade.

"I don't know!" Jade muttered in what sounded like a frustrated tone.

Then she made a movement in the shadows like she was grabbing her face, like she was really tired and that made me feel even worse.

"What do you want, Jade?" I asked hesitantly, terrified of what her answer would be.

Jade took her hands away from her face and her head shifted in my direction. Then she was moving closer to me, our bodies touching through our clothes while we both kneeled on the floor of the tent.

"What I want is to hate you, Tori, but I…can't…"

In that moment, it was like Jade was reflecting off of me like a mirror: every thought, every action, every word, every emotion. In that moment, it was like we were the same person – wanting different things and having just one thing in common.

I'm not gay; I'm not even sure about what any of this means. All I know is that if I don't get more of this feeling, I may just die an unhappy and unfulfilled girl.

I leaned, she shifted her head, and then we were kissing again, in spite of my better judgement. It seems that Jade and I can only act on this in the dark, this feeling of intense heat and staggering confusion where light has no chance of making us come to our senses. I don't think Jade's ever played it straight with anyone in her life, not even Beck.

But me? I'm supposed to be the smart one, reliable and level-headed Tori. And here I am, kissing Jade West in a tent in the middle of school. We weren't even touching, not with our hands at least. But our lips were moving with fast and heavy breathing. No amount of cold showers were ever going to fix me after this. Just me and Jade–

"Tori?"

Just me and Jade _and Andre now_.

Jade stopped kissing me and growled, matching exactly what I was feeling on the inside. Can't a person get any privacy anymore?

"Tori, are you hiding out in the green tent like last time when you sprayed Cat and Danny with hot cheddar?" Andre questioned, his voice sounding incredibly close.

_Shit, don't look in the tent! _

Jade was already a few steps ahead of me.

"I'll distract him. Count to 100 Mississippi and then come out of the tent."

"But, Jade-"

"Just do it!"

I shrunk away instinctively to hide myself better when she started unzipping the tent. Then she crawled out and Andre started talking to her.

"Jade? What the hell were you doing in there?"

"Looking for spare change." Jade answered casually, which made me want to start laughing.

"In a tent?" Andre asked in confusion.

"Yes in a tent, dumbass. That's the best place to find spare change. But I didn't find any this time, so gimme 10 bucks."

"What, are you crazy? Girl, I ain't givin' you 10 bucks."

"20 bucks then."

"Are two 10's ok?" Andre asked in a resigned voice as their voices became quieter.

After a couple more seconds, I couldn't hear either Jade or Andre anymore. I took my chances with only counting to 10 Mississippi before crawling out of the tent. Then I was walking out of the Black Box where it all began, not knowing where I was walking and not caring either.

Pffft, and I didn't think things couldn't get any worse.

Silly Tori…

Jade has really gotta stop saving my ass in weird situations.

This is just getting ridiculous.

* * *

**Author's Note: More weirdness ensues for Jori...IN A TENT! The song lyrics referenced at the start are from 'Forever Baby', sung by Robbie and Rex in "Freak The Freak Out", the Spanish version which Jade and Tori sang to Festus (not Festivus which I absent-mindedly wrote into chapters 1 and 2, which I believe is a made-up anthesis to Christmas referenced in "Seinfeld") in "The Wood". I honestly don't know what I'll write for next chapter, or if there will even be a next chapter. I'm very sleep-deprived right now. So I'll bid you all a good night and implore you to leave me reviews while I sleep - reviews give me visions. Cheers! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! So I finally hit on idea for this new chapter and decided to run with it. It might not be cleverly crafted, but then again, this whole project was a spontaneous decision. Hope you enjoy Jade's new POV :D Warning: this chapter contains graphic depictions of sexual acts. So if you're young and innocent and don't like reading about sex, then why are you in the M-rated section? Just curious.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its beautiful cast. Just my own perversely dirty mind. **

* * *

It's 8pm, almost time to head out for 'Carnivale'.

And what is Carnivale, you might ask? Well I'll tell you, little demented soul just like me.

Technically, it's a school event, but kinda like another Kickback party. It's like Halloween, but earlier in the year than October, where kids get to dress up in scary (but mostly stupid) costumes for kicks.

Normally, Beck would be over at my house right now begging and pleading with me to be cool just this once and go with him to a school event. But since we're officially on the 'out' this time, I don't have to put up with his nagging anymore. Doesn't mean I don't miss the existence of a significant other in my life, it just takes some getting used to.

It' not like I'm scared of showing up at school alone. I'm used to people staring at me and getting out of my way when I walk past them. In fact, I like it and encourage people to fear me.

No, that's not it at all.

I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but…I'm scared about seeing Vega tonight. We haven't spoken in a couple of days since the 'tent incident' when we kissed.

I'm pretty clueless about how that even happened. Because I'm pretty sure that I dragged her into that tent to fuck her brains out and then ditch her afterwards like she did to me the night before, well kind of.

But I couldn't do it.

It was just the two of us in the tent and…I couldn't fucking do anything. All I could do was stare at her with my heart in my throat, like I was scared to hurt her or something. I've never had that feeling with Beck. That doesn't mean I didn't love him. I took him for granted, I know that now. But I cared about him in my own way, as pathetic as that sounds. It was different with Beck and it's different with Tori in a way that I can't fucking reconcile myself with. And it makes me pretty mad at Tori for making me feel this way.

At least I'm not pissed off at Vega for coming up with a lame idea like Carnivale, even though she's totally psyched about it. That, my friends, was her sister's bright idea. Who knew that there was a brain with basic cognitive functions under all of that hair? Although, I'm pretty sure she got the idea from 'Fame'.

Maybe it wasn't Tori's idea, but knowing her, she probably went to every town in town to find the perfect costume to wear.

Not me.

Tonight's costume is simple black mixed with more black. Black mini-skirt, black corset-style tank top, black jewellery on my wrists, black fishnet stockings and black combat boots. And…wait for it…a velvet black cape with a hood to complete the picture. I'm Death – my costume, that is. When I told my parents, my dad rolled at his eyes and my mom made an attempt to pretend like she knew what I was talking about.

Whatever.

I don't care what they think. If anyone asks me who I'm supposed to be at Carnivale, then I'm dressed as Death. Maybe I really am Death, that's how I feel these days. Like I'm not really here, like I should be somewhere else.

Just…anywhere but where I really am.

Ok, that's stupid and depressing, even for me. Where else would I be? Right now, my ass is late for a party I don't even wanna go to. But it's better than sitting at home with my parents. Tonight, Death is riding in her mom's eco-friendly Toyota Prius.

Lame.

Little does my mom know that I'm currently defiling her precious Pear-pod dock with Marilyn Manson and Rage Against The Machine instead of her usual Christian music driving down the 101 and heading to Hollywood Arts.

I'm parked outside school in no time. I can already hear music blaring from the quad when I get out the car and lock the doors. Urgh, it sounds like Sinjin's (guess we couldn't out-vote him this time) playing Paradiso Girls. Why doesn't somebody just stab me with a pair of blunt scissors right now and put me out of my misery? I hope he'll break even eventually and at least play some Florence & The Machine during the night – they're…tolerable.

Of course there were a bunch of people dancing and drinking under the starry night sky and laughing together – morons. But when I got inside, I was pleasantly surprised. Everywhere I turned, the walls and the ceiling were draped with what looked like bits of black and silvery paper, reflecting off the moonlight poking through the windows. It was like a maze.

_Not bad, decorating crew._

The stairway above Sikowitz's classroom where I had sat a few days ago was luminous with neon lights where people were sliding down the banisters. And there were strobe lights everywhere, flickering off of everything human and inanimate, like we were all moving in slow motion.

Then a werewolf jumped in right of me and began howling in my ears – what the fuck?

"Hey, Jade."

Oh, it's just Andre.

"Hey, Dre. What up with the costume?" I asked, even though I didn't really care about the answer.

"I'm a werewolf." Andre answered proudly.

Weird thing to be proud about, dude. I think I nodded in response because I really didn't know what else to say.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Death."

Yip, I could see the cogs in Andre's brain whirring around while he tried to process what I said to him. Then I saw him give up just like I knew he would when he failed to comprehend why anyone would dress up as Death for a party. Andre's a cool guy, but he doesn't have any imagination.

"Ch-yeah, ok. Well for what it's worth, you look really hot." He praised in a sincere voice with a subtle once-over, his eyes following the line where my skirt ended and my legs began.

"Thanks, dude." I replied graciously.

"Gotta go, got some sophomores to go and scare."

And then I watched him jogging down the hallway, shaking my head. At the end of the day, there are just some things that I'll never understand about guys. Andre should stick to what he knows best, which is playing piano. Then I was heading for the Black Box, where the main festivities were happening, people walking all around me in curves of light and grotesque faces. I still had my hood on my head as I walked, it made me feel strangely anonymous in this crowd, but in a good way.

All of the chairs had been removed from the Black Box and Sinjin was playing music from the balcony. He was dressed in 70's disco attire (go figure) – at least he didn't need to style his hair differently. I bumped into Cat, who was dressed at Cat-Girl, complete with adorable cat ears, cat whiskers and black nose drawn onto her face, black mini-dress, black elbow-length gloves and a pair of her crazy high heels that had to be about 10 inches.

"Hey, Cat." I greeted as cordially as possible.

"Hey, Jade. Wow, you look really great! Who are you supposed to be?" Cat asked wonderingly.

"Death." I answered promptly while waiting for her reaction.

"Cool. But you know – I think Death could use a little more colour, like pink and blue. Then it could've matched your hair like before," Cat pointed out eagerly and giggling.

This what I like about Cat. She never bullshits the bullshit. She's always honest, even when it sounds incredibly stupid. You gotta admire that.

"Thanks, Cat. I like your costume – it's…really original."

It was worth it to lie for a moment when Cat began doing a happy dance with the biggest smile on her face.

"Wow, thanks, Jade! I'm gonna go grab some candy."

"Catch ya later."

"Kk!"

Naturally, Robbie had brought Rex along with him. Rex was dressed up like Dracula while Robbie was wearing a white toga, brown sandals and a green wreath in his hair.

I'm not even gonna try explaining that to myself right now…

They were standing near the back wall with Trina close by, dressed like the Queen of Sheba by the looks of it. I didn't even realise that I was looking for somebody specific until I saw an all-too-familiar face from a few meters away.

Found her.

And she looks…better than I imagined. I expected Vega to rock up in some clichéd princess outfit or something. She was dressed in a corset-styled white blouse with gold trimming down the middle and long-sleeves made of lace, her tanned shoulders bare and on display for any wandering eye. She was wearing a red mini-skirt with matching red lacy trimming that hung above her knees, showing off her long legs, covered by a pair of black leather ankle boots. Her hair was its usual mass of wavy curls, a pair of gold hoop earrings dangling from her ears. And she was holding a stack of tarot cards in her hand while chatting to a blonde-haired HA student.

She looked like an extra straight out of 'Pirates of the Caribbean', but in a not-so-cheesy way.

_Not cheesy at all. _

"Wow, Tori looks beautiful tonight." Robbie murmured wistfully.

"Yeah yeah, she's supposed to be a gypsy. Big deal, back to my costume now." Trina interrupted while doing a ridiculous twirl on the spot to get Robbie's attention.

"Close your mouth, boy. And keep reading those last few chapters on puberty before thinking about gettin' with Tori." Rex piped up in a malicious tone.

"I was not thinking about getting with Tori, it was a compliment! Rex, why do you have always have to be so mean?" Robbie yelled.

"It's not mean, that's just real talk!" Rex shot back.

"You're not seriously gonna take that from him, are ya?" Trina demanded in a haughty voice.

"Take that from him – he's a puppet!" I retorted in disbelief with a hand pointed at Rex before clasping my face in my hands and groaning loudly.

"Rex is a person!" Robbie fumed at me, as if I'm the one talking chiz right now.

Why do I even bother engaging with Laurel and Hardy? I really don't wanna stand here listening to these two pansies anymore. So I roll my eyes and walk forward, my eyes instinctively scanning the crowd for more familiar faces. But my eyes keep flicking back towards Tori time and time again.

She was done talking to the blonde chick I first saw her with when someone tapped her gently on the shoulder. My stomach started churning when I laid eyes on Beck for the first time all night. We hadn't really spoken that much since the break-up; not even in class or at lunch, even though we both sat with our group of friends every single day. He wasn't in costume as far as I could tell, unless it was some bad impression of the 'T-Birds' from Grease. He was wearing a leather jacket over his usual pair of black jeans, a blue and white plaid shirt and black boots on his feet.

He seemed pretty interested in something that Tori was telling him, going so far as to cock his head back while he laughed. He looks…pretty happy. Should he really be this happy now that we're not together anymore?

And then the unthinkable happened: Beck asked Tori to dance. Curse Sinjin for playing a romantic ballad right now! It was like my worst nightmare confirmed. Except that it was some warped version of it, like changing the official rules in the middle of a chess game. All of my sudden blinding rage and turmoil should've been focused primarily on Beck. And yet…I couldn't take my eyes off of Tori while she wrapped her arms around Beck and rested her head on his shoulder in a comfortable way. Why did this picture seem so…right and…simple?

I don't even know why I was crying or who I was crying for. Logically, it should've been Beck, and on some level, it still was. But then there was Tori and the mind-fuck started up all over again. She was dancing with Beck and it's all I can think about. Like I should be cutting in, breaking them apart and…

Dancing with her instead. Stealing her away from Beck before he realises something vital about her, something that might make him fall for her too, if he hasn't already.

God, this is so screwed up! What the fuck is wrong with me? What am I thinking?

And then, I'm not thinking anymore. I'm doing, walking right towards them, my boots making no noise over the music blaring in my ears.

"Hey, mind if I cut in? 'K thanks, bye!" I fumed at Beck with a fake smile on my face before dragging Tori away with me.

Then Tori's shouting in my ear and trying to pull out of my grasp. But I ignore her and keep walking out of the Black Box and into the hallway. Tori may be crazy good at dragging people (and me) into janitor closets, but I can do it right back. There are no more people sliding down the banisters above Sikowitz's classroom – it's quiet out here with just the baseline of the music throbbing on the tiles.

I almost lose my balance when Tori finally pushes me away. She's got this savage look on her face and she's breathing really hard, which makes me think that she must be pretty pissed off at me for interrupting her dance with Beck.

"Why did you bring me out here?" she yelled furiously.

"I thought you could use a little fresh air," I replied dryly.

"Don't play games with me, Jade! What the hell was that back there?" she demanded, turning back just a little to point at the entrance to the Black Box.

"I don't want you dancing with Beck." I answered truthfully while folding my arms over my chest.

"_Are you jealous?_" Tori questioned, like she couldn't believe what I was saying to her.

"Yes, I was jealous."

"Are you kidding me? You broke up with him two weeks ago! What could you possibly be jealous of?"

"OF HIM!"

Shit, did I just yell like that? For a split second, it sounded like someone else yelling these things at Tori, not me.

"I'm jealous of him." I answered more quietly.

Tori's eyes had gone wide like she was having a stroke. But then her expression changed and she started staring, like I had a giant bug on my face or something.

"Jade, are you crying?"

"No!" I snapped, but still wiping wet tears off of my face with the back of my hand anyway. Thank God I'm wearing water-proof mascara.

"You have been crying. Why?" Tori asked in a curious kind of way.

How the hell should I know why? I don't know anything anymore.

"I don't know," I muttered, turning away from her and folding my arms more tightly.

But Tori was having none of that because I felt her hands on my shoulders and she was spinning me around again.

"Look at me, Jade."

It wasn't a command, more like a plea. This was nothing like how she'd been when she came to my house. She'd been angry that night; I'm not an idiot, I knew that the second she barged into my room.

Tonight was different. She was touching me gently, like she didn't wanna hurt me or scare me off. And then there was that damn look in her eye, the one that lets you know that she's not gonna let you off the hook that easily.

The one that says she cares.

I hate that look.

"What?"

I meant for my tone to be angrier, more scathing. Instead, it came out far more choked than it was supposed to. What's happening to me?

She wasn't saying anything, just looking at me, her hand moving towards my cheek to cup it. I shivered slightly because her hand was so warm. Something shifted in those brown eyes of hers when I did that. But before I could do anything else, she leaned in towards me and started kissing me.

And I was kissing her back, just like last time. How it could be that I had started all of this in the first place and yet, Tori was the one constantly trying to seduce me?

Not this time.

With that thought in mind, I wrapped my arms tightly around her back. I changed our positions and slammed her into the wall that was previously behind me, trapping her body with mine. Tori barely flinched from the impact as my lips found hers again, my hands moving down to her waist. Then they travelled lower till I reached the hem of her skirt, fingers grasping at those incredible legs of hers. She moaned against my mouth and my hand moved right underneath the fabric, touching her bare skin and revelling in the sensation. My heart started drumming away in my chest as I shuddered above her, my lips pushing and pulling at hers in ecstasy. I pulled her leg up and hitched it around my own waist, my fingers travelling higher and higher up her thigh. Then my lips were shifting from her mouth down to her neck (no biting this time). I saved that for one of her bare shoulders, which looked oh so inviting in the moment, trapping it between my teeth while I sucked down hard on the skin.

"Jade…"

It wasn't a protest or a plea to stop. Tori was moaning my name, and that gave me more incentive to keep going with this crazy game of snakes and ladders. I adjusted her leg and moved more into her till our chests were pressed up against each other's. Then my hands travelled back up her skirt, sliding over her underwear till I found the edges. Then I was pulling them down this time and not like in the janitor's closet when I simply teased her without any payoff whatsoever. I meant to deliver on that front tonight. Tori wasn't trying to stop me at all either and that just made the blood ring in my ears all the way down to my hands on her body.

Her underwear pooled around her ankles and I started touching her for real. Memories of that first encounter in the janitor's closet began overwhelming my brain like a virtual reality game. But we'd never come this close, choosing instead to stay on the fringes of what was right and normal.

All of that was about to change in the next few seconds.

The feel of her moist centre trying to push against my fingers with the movement of her hips made my legs feel like jelly and a wave of pure lust crashed over me till I was drowning in it. And then I was pushing one digit slowly into her, letting her warmth spread through me too. Tori cried out in pleasure at the first contact and I pushed in deeper. I moaned at the unbelievable feeling of finally being inside of her as my finger started a slow rhythm for both of us to get better acquainted with.

It wasn't long before Tori began grinding her hips in earnest against mine, trying to get more contact with my finger. I added a second finger and Tori gasped sharply, her eyes closed, her mouth half-open in a silent scream.

I started picking up the pace and moved my hips against hers, fusing our lips as we moved together. But you couldn't tell that just from watching. The strobe lights echoing off the open entrance to the Black Box several meters away were hitting the wall I had Tori up against at different angles. And it was making every single action look like it was happening in slow-motion: a series of stilted movements emphasising the heat of the moment. Tori was taking everything I was giving her, her rhythm matching that of the dance track playing in the background. And I swear to God, it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen or experienced before. Who would've thought I could make Tori Vega look like this?

"Jade! I'm so – ungh – close!" Tori practically hissed when I used my free hand to tease her breasts through her blouse.

I never realised that Vega saying my name like that in this particular moment would have this effect on me. I was breathing hard, my heart was racing and my stomach was aching with a familiar pleasure-pain sensation that made my centre throb and my knees go weak.

"You're almost there, Tori. Just ride it out,"

Fuck the consequences – I know exactly where I need to be. It's right here with her.

She was gripping me around the neck and pulling me in deeper as my fingers did more walking than the Yellow Pages. My hips were slamming into hers at this point and I could feel the semblance of an orgasm shuddering through me too. Vega's not even touching me – how is this fucking possible?

"Shit," I muttered in ecstasy as Tori began to tighten all around my fingers.

I groaned when she attached her mouth to mine and wrapped her arms around my neck like a choke collar. And then we were swallowing up each other's moans of pleasure when Tori finally came. All I could do was let her hold onto me tightly as my fingers moved in and out of her while she climaxed hard and fast against me.

When it was finally over, Tori was still holding onto me while I kept hold of her hips, panting frantically in my ears the entire time. But I was pretty breathless too and not just from doing all the work. I couldn't believe what had just happened between me and Tori. We had finally crossed that invisible line and now it was like a thin cord tying us together.

"Jade…" Tori finally managed to say, even though it still came out like a shaky breath.

Our faces were inches apart, the desire to kiss her again at the forefront of my mind. Instead, my hand moved towards her face and tucked some sweaty strands of her brown hair behind her ear while staring deep into her eyes. Wait…why did I just do that? It was almost…instinctive. And with that simple gesture came a desperate need to just stay like this for the rest of the night.

I am in deep shit.

I had no idea just how much till Tori's expression changed from blissful satisfaction to one of horror. I felt tiny hairs prickling on the back of my neck, causing me to let go of Tori and turn around.

I could've died right then and there, that's how stunned I was. Beck was standing a few paces away from the two of us, looking like he'd just seen a ghost. I doubt that he even had to see Tori's underwear pooled around her ankles to know what had just happened in the hallway.

I change my mind, this is officially my worst nightmare come true.

Beck didn't stick around long enough for me to offer any kind of explanation, although I'm pretty sure I was completely maxed out on words at this point. He just turned around and started jogging away from us.

"BECK!"

What if he tells someone about what he just saw?

A part of me didn't want to leave Tori; I felt like I needed to stay and talk things out. But this was Beck and I never wanted him to find out like this or at all for this matter. So I made a choice in a matter of seconds and started chasing after him.

"Beck, wait!" I pleaded, trying to catch up with him.

He was almost by the entrance to the school when he finally stopped jogging. When he turned around to look at me, I wished for a moment that I had just let him leave. His eyes looked really moist and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Why, Jade? I guess I finally have my answer for why you broke up with me two weeks ago." Beck declared in a hollow voice.

"Listen to me, I can explain! What you just saw back there – it's not what…I mean, it hasn't been…" I stuttered in frustrated.

But even I'm not equipped to give Beck the answer that he deserves right now. It didn't really matter a few seconds later because he started laughing loudly and running a hand through his hair.

"And just when I thought you couldn't surprise me anymore than you already have, you somehow still find a way to prove me wrong, Jade." He stated coldly.

All I could do was stand there like an idiot, staring dumbly at the doors of the main entrance swinging on their hinges after Beck left. His words had seeped through me like ice, making my whole body burn with agony and shame.

I guess I got it wrong.

Death doesn't drive a Prius after all.

Maybe just a hearse after tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, I know that was tres dramatic. But I was caught up in the moment, ok :P If Beck didn't know for sure about Jade and Tori before this, he definitely knows now ;D Lots of different inspiration for this chapter. I'd like to thank 'Fame**' **(the Carnivale theme really is from the film), The Bold & The Beautiful (a costume party), a website about sexy gypsy costumes (gracias), a song by 303 called "Don't Trust Me" and a host of other wonderfully saucy fanfics that are forever seared into my mind. It's officially 5:30 am and I'm pooped. Victor wants to hear a pin drop in the next 5 minutes, so I'm off to bed. Night, all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! How are you all doing? I have had a tiring week, mixed with a little weirdness, but s'all good :D I'm sorry I kept a lot of you in suspense, but it took a while to formulate a definite idea for this new update. But it's finally here, I hope you'll all like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or its beautiful cast. Just my own taste for weirdness. **

* * *

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow…

Ow!

Ow!

OW!

Ok, now I have a migraine. Banging your head against a wall is only practical in theory, if you'll excuse the overt oxymoron.

But it kinda feels good to bring myself a little pain. I deserve it after everything that's happened lately…

Great, now I sound like Jade, revelling in sick masochism. And that's mainly because I can't do or say anything that isn't about Jade these days. I'm like a hamster running in a crazy big wheel, the squeaking of the metal repeating her name over and over again in my head, like the thudding of my heart in my chest.

Jade.

Jade.

_Jade_.

She's all I can think about now. Before, it used to be about the bad things, because she was being mean to me yet again for no apparent reason. But now, it might actually be because of something good, at least I think so. It feels like it's been building up to this massive crescendo of verbal assaults and teasing the line non-stop for days. After that incident in the tent, I thought that Jade would try avoiding me like she had been before. It made me pretty sad thinking about it.

And then Saturday happened. I was tempted not to go to Carnivale. What was the point if I was just gonna focus on how miserable I am about how things currently stand with me and Jade? But after a lot of nagging, Trina finally convinced me to go. I actually had a lot of fun picking out a fun and super cute costume. I chose a gypsy costume because I love 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' and Esmeralda's one of my favourite characters. She's just so strong, beautiful and confident – she doesn't take any crap from anyone. After everything that's happened with Jade lately, I just wanted and needed one night to feel good about myself again and do things the old Tori would do.

Like having fun with her friends at a super cool party.

Of course, that didn't happen, not exactly anyway. I saw Jade long before she saw me when she came into the Black Box that night. So I tried to look busy and started talking to one of my classmates just so Jade wouldn't catch me staring. She was dressed in black (go figure), but she looked really good. It took all of my restraint not to go over to her, even though it tore me up inside to do it. I couldn't get that look on her face out of my head when we were in the tent. But if Jade wants anything from me, then she's gotta have to start coming clean about how she really feels.

I must've looked really depressed and deep in thought because Beck was suddenly by my side and asking me to dance. I still didn't know if he suspected about me and Jade, but he was being so sweet to me, it made me feel even guiltier about everything. Of course, Jade had to go ruin it by cutting in and dragging me away again. Why can't she ever just let me be?

But then everything changed when we got into the hallway and I saw that Jade had been crying. I didn't know what to do, so I just stopped her from leaving and touched her cheek to try and make her feel better. Then she shivered against my hand and it just made me lose control altogether, thinking about when she made that exact same noise when I touched her intimately in her bedroom a few days ago. The memory was seared into my mind and it made my stomach throb with pent-up desire. Then I just started kissing her because the need was just too strong and intense, overwhelming my senses completely.

Jade and I actually had sex. In a hallway. At school.

_Oh my God, somebody could've seen us at any time!_

Oh wait, somebody already did. And not just some random stranger or even Sinjin begging me to demonstrate one of his kissing fantasies, no-ho. It just had to be Beck, my good friend and Jade's ex-boyfriend, whom she may or may not have broken up with just so she could fuck me in a public place.

My life is over.

I'd be lying if I told you I actually regretted it. Up till the moment when Beck saw us, things were going pretty darn well for me and Jade. When she kissed me and touched me at Carnivale, it was different. It wasn't like in the janitor's closet when she'd clearly been pissed off at me for not letting her leave. There was something more here, like she was finally ready to tell me how she really feels about me. The fact that we kissed again and that she took me right there against a wall was the most thrilling thing that's ever happened to me. The fact that I have this kind of effect on Jade West of all people is kinda empowering in a weird way.

And the way she looked at me afterwards, when she tucked my hair behind my ear…chiz! If I hadn't just had a mind-blowing orgasm right before then, I probably would've exploded just from that look alone, like those X-ray blue eyes of hers were trying to melt my bones into a puddle. Thinking about it now just made my stomach clench with pleasure-pain all over again. And it makes wanna do crazy things, like walking out of my bedroom right now, finding Jade somehow and…

Goddammit, Tori! You can't keep doing this! Beck knows now and everything's changed. I'd love it if things could be simple and I could be mad at Jade for leaving me leaning against a wall sweaty and satiated when she went after Beck after he saw us together. But I can't even bring myself to do it because I know why she did it. Beck's her boyfriend, or he was up till about two weeks ago, before everything got so unbelievably screwed up. She needed to explain or at best, drive him out to the desert and make sure he didn't tell anyone about what he witnessed.

I was kinda thinking the same thing on the last part, but I'm not proud of it though.

God, I'm being so selfish. But I can't help it; my desire for self-preservation kicks in big-time when I'm royally screwed. Like when I thought Jade was actually gonna swing on me for real during stage fighting. Beck's probably still in shock and really pissed with both of us and all I can think about is what'll happen if this ever gets out. What will my friends think of me? What does Beck think of me now?

He probably hates me with the fire of a thousand suns and honestly, I can't blame him. Maybe I didn't start any of this in the first place, but I'm just as much a part of this. Not just by default, but because of how I'm beginning to feel about Jade.

God, it sounds totally insane even to say it loud. I think I may be falling for…Jade West.

And hard too.

It's not because of the sex. Don't get me wrong, the sex was…yowza for lack of a better word. It's not even for everything that led to Jade trying to have her way with me in a janitor's closet a few days ago. It's the little things in-between that are making me think that just maybe, Jade cares about me, even just a little.

Tori, who the hell are you trying to fool here? I don't even know what happened between Jade and Beck after he saw her and me together. For all I know, they could've talked things out and she's realised that she'd rather be with him instead of with me.

Well, whatever happened, I didn't stick around to find out. I put my panties back on and got the hell out of school. For a moment, I toyed with the idea that Jade might've been looking for me afterwards, but that's just a crazy fantasy. Trina was pretty mad at me for forcing her to get a ride home with Robbie and his Mom on Saturday night, but I didn't care. I didn't answer my cellphone or post anything on the Slap dot com on Sunday after 'Carnivale'. I just couldn't deal with anything, but that didn't mean that my mind wasn't running on hyper drive thinking about Jade. Like the way she wraps a strand of her black hair around her little finger when she's pretending to be bored, the way she rolls her eyes in that comical way when someone's acting like an idiot around her, the way she looked at me when I touched her cheek on Saturday night right before we -

Gah – I can't take this anymore! I have to do something, anything! I can't just sit here and think. I can feel people calling out to me inside my head and I don't know where to turn, who to focus on.

Is it Beck?

Is it Jade?

Who is calling me?

"Tori Vega!"

I can suddenly hear people laughing and giggling all around me. And then my breath catches in my throat when I see my English teacher, Mrs Crackheart (you can't make this stuff up) glaring at me from behind her cat glasses.

I thought I was still in my bedroom banging my head against a wall. How am I suddenly in school right now? I don't even remember driving here…

Am I having a nightmare? Ok, calm down, Tori. Look down slowly and check if you're naked…

Look down, look down…

Damn, I'm wearing clothes! This is really happening! God, how embarrassing…

I really must not have been paying attention when Trina drove us to school this morning. And Trina is a terrible driver, it's hard not to notice. She swerves on the road, she honks on her horn at other cars and pedestrians and she's incredibly loud to top it all off. On a bad day, I'm tempted to swing on her if I wasn't concerned with killing the both of us in a car crash.

It didn't help that I lost all concentration and interest in whatever was being taught simply because Jade had cut school today…

Shit, Mrs Crackheart just asked me a question – think!

"Uh…42?" I heard myself ask stupidly, which just elicited more laughter from my classmates.

Great, now I'm the laughing stock of the entire student body and Jade' s not even here to rub it in and make me believe that everything's back to normal again.

Awesome.

"I'm afraid that's incorrect, since I was talking about 'The Great Gatsby', Tori…" Mrs Crackheart drawled with a 'why do I even bother?' look on her face before moving back to the white board.

To my intense relief, the bell started chiming a few seconds later.

"Ok, people. That's it for today. Don't forget – your papers on 'Othello' are due tomorrow!" Mrs Crackheart yelled over the sounds of teenagers getting up from their desks and trying to leave the class as quickly as possible to get to lunch.

I was one of them, getting to my feet and stretching out the stiff muscles in my neck and arms. I was just about to sling my bag over my head when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and found Cat's brown eyes staring at me.

"Heeeey, Cat…" I greeted with an uncomfortable grin on my face, unsure of what else to say.

"Hey, Tor. You ok?" Cat asked me with obvious concern in her voice, which threw me a little.

"Uh, sure. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked back, playing for time as the two of us left the classroom and started walking down the hall.

"You seem sad. And Jade's not here either. I thought that might be the reason." Cat pointed out, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh…why would I be sad that Jade's not here?"

Then Cat's mouth opened into that adorable grin of hers that seems to light up an entire room without even trying.

"Because everything's better when Jade's around." Cat answered with that radiant smile of hers.

_Ain't that the truth?_

Damn, no wonder she's had so many boyfriends in the past few months. One smile from Cat and you'll be signing over your life insurance to her.

"You said it, Cat. I bet Tori would be pretty psyched if Jade were right now, Isn't that right, Tori?"

I couldn't believe that voice dripping with polite sarcasm actually belonged to Beck. Even on those days when Jade was being a total gank to him and everyone else, Beck barely blinked about it. But now…

I didn't even notice him standing walking behind me and Cat in the hallway till he blew right past us and stood in front of his locker. And now he was putting his books away, his eyes totally focused on what he was doing.

"What do you mean by that, Beck?" Cat asked with a confused look on her face.

Beck smirked and shut his locker with a slam. But when he turned to face to me, there was nothing remotely humorous about his expression. His mouth may have been laughing, but I could see the obvious pain in his eyes when he looked at me.

"Oh…just that Tori and Jade seem have to gotten _pretty close_ overnight. It's only natural to miss a special someone when they're not around." Beck answered with that same tone of voice as before, his eyes making holes like lasers through my body.

"Beck, can I talk to you in private please?" I demanded through gritted teeth.

"Why? I thought we were all making conversation. I haven't gotten to the best part yet-"

"BECK! Sikowitz's empty classroom NOW!" I yelled before pulling on his arm and dragging him away from Cat, who watched us leave with a puzzled look on her face.

Damn, I am dangerously good at this! One of these days, Jade and I need to learn the art of subtlety. Meh, too late now…

"Tori, what the hell are you doing?" Beck yelled after I let go of him and shut the classroom behind us and pulled down the shades.

Wait, why does Sikowitz have shades on his classroom door? Oh, nevermind that now!

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" I hissed in a furious voice with my hands on my hips.

Beck glared stonily back at me and I groaned in exasperation.

"What are you trying to do, Beck? Look, I know you're upset-"

"Don't tell me how I'm supposed to feel, Tori!"

"Ok, ok! I'm not trying to tell you how to feel. I just – God, I don't know what to do here!" I stuttered while holding my head in my hands.

"You seemed to know exactly what you were on doing on Saturday night." Beck retorted snidely.

"Ok, fine – I deserve that! But blabbing to everyone about what you saw at Carnivale isn't going to solve anything, Beck."

"Oh, I'm sorry – is that _not _the appropriate response to this situation? How 'bout I start by congratulating you on having sex with my girlfriend behind my back?"

"_Ex-girlfriend_!"

"Whatever! The point is that I now know why Jade broke up with me. It was because of you this entire time. I tried to welcome you into Hollywood Arts, even when Jade wouldn't give you the time of day. I was your friend, Tori – how could you do that to me?" Beck questioned.

His eyes were moist and he stumbled over the words like he was crumbling into tiny shards of pain. And it hurt watching him trying to keep it together under the scrutiny of so many watchful eyes.

Who would've guessed? Cool and nonchalant Beck Oliver actually has a heart deep within.

And I just broke it.

"Beck, you don't know that." I tried in an attempt to make him feel better, even though I was crashing and burning like crazy.

"How can you say that? You were with her on Saturday night! The two of you have been sneaking around this entire time!" Beck snapped angrily.

"No! It's not like that. Whatever's been going on with me and Jade…I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear. We…haven't been sneaking around, Beck." I mumbled, unable to look him in the eye.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Beck demanded.

"It's the truth! Nothing happened between me and Jade while the two of you were still together!" I shot back, feeling my cheeks turning red.

"So what? That magically makes everything ok, Tori? You and Jade…you play these games just to get back at each other. Unlike everyone else, I wasn't fooled by either one of your ridiculous bluster. I guess I always knew deep down that you never really hated each other. But this…" Beck broke off, turning away from me and running his hands through his long black hair.

God, I've been so stupid this entire time, both Jade and me. We got so caught up in whatever the hell this thing between us is, we didn't stop to take a breath. We just didn't think at all about who we were hurting. And now our little house of cards is crashing down all around us, burying us underneath in a pile of spades.

"You're right. I guess we have been lying to ourselves and to everyone else. I'm sorry you got dragged into the middle of it, Beck." I stammered, walking up behind him.

Beck turned around again and just stared at me for the longest time.

"So what does this make you, Tori? Are you like a lesbian now or something? Was that jealous tirade over Cat and Danny all just for show?" he questioned in a tone almost bordering on comical.

"Of course not! I still had feelings for Danny at the time – I like guys. But with Jade, it's just…I don't know how to explain it…" I trailed off lamely.

Maybe something seemed to show on my face because Beck started giving me that same look of concentration when Jade and I got into that fight during Sikowitz's 'alphabet exercise'.

"You really like her, don't you?" he asked in a serious voice, moving back again till he towered over me.

Oh my God, what is this? _Court TV?_ I feel like I'm on trial here! What am I supposed to say? Lie and hope that everything goes back to normal, or tell the truth and lose Beck forever as a friend?

Thankfully, Beck didn't leave the choice up to me.

"You're wasting your time."

"I…don't think I am. Maybe there's more to Jade than what meets the eye, a side of her that not even you know about, Beck."

Where the hell did that just come from?

_Am I actually defending Jade West?_

Instead of getting angry at me, Beck simply shook his head. When it came to really knowing people, Beck was still and always going to be an enigma to me.

"She's just gonna break your heart, Tori. That's what Jade does – what she's good at." He answered in a voice that sounded bitter and resigned to me.

"You're wrong."

Beck laughed again. Then he leaned over me till our faces were just a breath apart.

"We'll see about that. I've got nothing else to lose." He whispered in my ear.

My hands were fisted into knuckles at my sides from Beck's close proximity while he talked to me. Then he moved away and started walking towards the door. But not before he said:

"I wouldn't have told anyone about what I saw. If you really believed that, then I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do, Tori. I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

Then he shut the classroom door behind him with a soft click. But I still couldn't breathe easily. My heart was racing in my chest and my legs felt like they were weighed down with lead balls.

Beck was right about one thing: he had nothing to lose anymore.

It's the total opposite for me now.

And Jade's holding all the cards this time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Lots more angst this time around, but I hope I did Beck justice with this :D A big thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, favouriting and alerting this story - it's like buckets of love for me. And props to pink-strawberry-lemonade for getting my joke in last week's A/N about Victor dropping a pin. And shame on the rest of you for not watching 'House of Anubis' :P Now Franky say relax, have a great weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! How are you all doing? I've had a busy weekend: shopping for girly things, cleaning up around my house and of course writing this new update ;D This is in Jade's POV, hope you all enjoy it :D Warning: excessive use of the F-bomb and other not-so-nice words in this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its beautiful cast. Only my own morbid thoughts. **_  
_

* * *

_This ceiling needs to be painted black. _

Come on, it makes total sense. All of the walls in my bedroom are painted black with lines of red cutting right through the center. The white on the ceiling stands out in contrast, it doesn't fit in.

But my Mom won't let me paint it black. Maybe she thinks that if it's black, all the walls will start closing in on me and suck me into a vacuum of darkness. And then I'll be lost forever with no colours to break the chasm of loneliness.

Grim much, Jade? You know how much you hate all that poetic crap.

It just makes me think of Beck and I _do not_ want to be thinking about him.

Why did he have to take a leak at that particular moment and see me and Tori together? I'm not by nature somebody who gets embarrassed easily. But in that moment, I would've happily welcomed an earthquake and let it swallow me up through the ground.

_Don't we live in California?_

I thought about picking up the phone and calling Beck about a 100 times yesterday to try and explain. But what was I gonna say?

_Hey, Beck. Just called to say sorry about you walking in on me and Tori fucking like rabid prairie dogs in the middle of school last night. My bad. And apparently, I'm gay now – surprise! _

Yeah, like that's gonna go down well.

Jadelyn, you always had a way with words…

I shouldn't have left Tori behind and followed Beck, it was a waste of time. And now she probably hates me because she was gone when I came back to find her. I don't know why I bothered looking for her afterwards – this is all so fucking screwed up! I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to face either her or Beck.

It's been two days since Carnivale. I skipped class today, I just couldn't deal. The idea of going back to the scene of the crime made me wanna puke up my internal organs.

And it's actually giving me a rash…

Even though everything's a fucking nightmare right now, I can't stop thinking about Saturday night when Vegas and I were together. Sure, the circumstances were pretty shitty and the setting was beyond fucked up. But even in its imperfection, there was still something which resonated with me. In that moment, it felt like Tori and I were on the same page. Not just with our past rivalry, but with…everything.

Shit, I can't stop thinking about how good she felt against me, wrapped up all around me, her hair falling around my skin, spilling all over my fingers with one last cry of release…

Fuck, I'm going over the edge just thinking about it. Am I still talking about the same girl I used to have dreams about where I was wilfully drowning her in a lake of molten lava?

I still have the dreams. But lately, they always seem to end on a more…_sexual note. _My body has no problem whatsoever with making the connection while my brain is completely clueless.

I'm tired of lying on my bed staring at that damn white wall which reminds me of a padded room in a psych ward.

I can't take this shit anymore.

Dammit, I may be a lot of fucked up things, but I'm not a coward. Beck deserves some kind of explanation and Tori…well…I'd figure it out when I saw her, that's if she wants to speak to me. There's always a green tent in the Black Box if Vega needs some convincing…

I drove through every red traffic light known to man while I sped down the hallway. Ironically, it didn't have anything to do with wanting to see either Beck or Vega urgently. It had more to do with me and this insatiable need of mine to be reckless and just forget about what I'm feeling. When I feeling especially fucked in the head, I get into my car and just drive: no destination, no stopping, just going, going, gone…

And it feels damn awesome, especially when I'm wearing my Aviators that Beck bought me for Christmas, top down and my hair flying all over my face while I speed down the 101. I can practically feel and hear the rubber on my wheels shrieking and tearing underneath while they leave black scorch marks all over the freeway. Knowing that I could crash into another car any second and explode into a ball of flames brighter than any constellation in the sky seems like a fitting way to die if it's my time to go. The adrenaline just makes me crave it more as my foot slams down on the accelerator, meeting death or a similar fate head-on…

But then I'm at school and the moment passes. And it makes me realise that you can't run forever. Eventually, you have to stop moving and let the darkness surround you. Black is warm and inviting. The white wall is just a reminder of all the things I can't control, the things that are slowly driving me insane.

I forget why I'm here. I had something important to achieve, something to do with Beck and Tori.

But I'm scared.

There…I said it.

So I walk to my locker to buy myself some time. It's 4pm and I still hear chatter around me, coming from some of the classrooms in close proximity.

After-school clubs and societies. They're a bunch of idiots if they think this is a better way to pass the time.

At least they're not afraid of going home and facing black walls mixed with white that stretches beyond anything they've ever had to deal with before.

This is so fucked up…

And while I'm thinking those five little words, I hear his footsteps behind me.

I used to count them when we first started dating two years ago. More than five steps meant that he was walking towards me, coming closer. Anything less than five meant that he was walking away, and I was losing him for good. Beck always seemed to tease the line between staying and leaving, I could never tell what he really wanted from me or anything in his life for that matter. But as long as he was walking towards me, I wasn't complaining. It meant that nothing could come between us.

But what does it mean now when he walks my way?

An accident.

Beck wasn't looking for me; he probably came to put something in his locker. Why was he here again? Oh right, the new play that he was working on, his first attempt at screenplay writing. He cast Tori in the main role as a lovestruck teenager, there's a shocker.

His eyes were wide open in surprise. I forget for a split second what I'm supposed to be saying or doing, if I ever knew to begin with. Then we're circling each other in the empty hallway, like two lonely planets orbiting around the sun. Beck used to be the center of my universe – when did everything change?

"Hi…" I greeted lamely, surprised by the awkwardness in my own voice.

"Hey…" Beck said slowly, his head bowed ever so slightly.

And then he literally broke my heart in two with his next words:

"I thought I could do this and confront you about this thing with Tori, but I can't…"

"Beck, wait!" I protested when he was about to walk away again.

He came back to me reluctantly with his backpack slung over his shoulder. God, he would've made an outstanding underwear model in another life…

"What do you know?" I asked, cursing inwardly for sounding so stupid.

Beck chuckled at my words, but there wasn't an ounce of laughter in his eyes.

He looked like…me.

"Are you serious? That's how you really wanna start this conversation? What do I know?"

"_You first_." Beck declared with that determined glint in his eye that I only get to see on rare occasions.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair while I began pacing on the spot.

"I don't know what I can say that's gonna make any of this better." I relented after a frustrating 5 seconds of tense silence.

"How 'bout the truth, Jade? Did you break up with me for Tori?"

"I can't answer that, Beck."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because! It's too confusing right now, I don't even know myself how to explain this."

Beck shook his head and laughed like he expected me to say that, which I couldn't understand in the least.

"How 'bout I help you out? You did this to screw with my head yet again because you're Jade and I'm Beck. Beck's cool with everything, he'll understand if his girlfriend suddenly likes girls…"

"That's not what happened! God, you have to believe me, Beck! I didn't go out of my way to purposely hurt you! You know me – I wouldn't do that." I protested, feeling close to tears.

"That's just it, Jade. If this was about anything else, I could say that without breaking into a mental sweat. But you left me in the dark on this one, I don't know anything anymore." Beck stated, his voice sounding strangely cracked around the edges.

"I'm sorry, Beck."

It was all I could say, even though I knew it didn't change a thing. Beck was still hurt and confused and I screwed up big time.

"Are you also sorry about hooking up with Tori at Carnivale?"

"No."

Beck ran a hand through his hair and I knew I was fucked. He's processing every last thing I'm saying and storing it away in a dusty drawer in his mind to use for a later stage. Beck may look like he doesn't pay attention to people, but that's just wishful thinking.

He sees everything, observes the slightest changes in dynamics and situations. It's his greatest weapon.

And now he's about to use it on me.

"Do you like her now?" Beck prodded in the relentless tone of a cop in an interrogation room, knowing he had me exactly where he wanted me.

"I…"

What the fuck am I supposed to say here? This is Vega we're talking about! I feel like I should be a contestant on some cheesy game show right about now.

_He knows. _

"I don't really know. Tori and I…just happened. It hasn't been going on, not while we were together." I explained as best as I could, hoping Beck couldn't hear how loud my heart was pounding in my chest.

"So you screwing her against a wall just happened too?" Beck demanded in a deliberately blatant voice that pissed me off a lot.

"Yes! I didn't plan it if that's what you're asking me. I didn't think anyone would see us!" I shot back defensively.

"Jade, you were in a hallway in the middle of school! Where'd you think you were? _Hogwarts?_" Beck questioned in an incredulous tone.

Damn, he had me there. But it was the heat of the moment – you don't ask questions in the heat of the moment! If I asked questions on a regular basis, Beck and I definitely would not have had sex in a Freezy Queen.

"Why were you out there anyway? Did you follow us? I thought you left the Black Box to take a leak…" I stammered, trying to regain control of the conversation and put Beck in the hot seat for a change.

"That's not why I was out there, Jade! You dragged Tori away from me on the dance floor and the two of you disappeared outside. I wanted to make sure she was ok; she seemed pretty down when she arrived at school."

"Oh, so now you care about Tori? How adorable – the two of you would be magical together-"

"Tori's my friend, of course I care about her. I thought something weird was going on with the two of you ever since you stopped Sinjin from hitting her in the face with a rock prop. I guess I needed to know for sure if I was right or wrong. And in case you're wondering, I do still care about you. I fucking love you!"

"No you don't, Beck! You think you love me, but you don't, not really. We'd been together for so long that it got easy and comfortable. Somewhere down the lines, we just kinda lost ourselves-"

"Fuck you, Jade. Just because you don't know how to love someone with all your heart, doesn't mean that everybody else operates that way!" Beck shouted with his hands resting on his chest.

"I did love you, Beck! I still do!" I yelled back angrily, my hands going up to my face to hold my head steady.

"Well, isn't that a pickle for you? And what about Tori, Jade? Or don't you give a fuck about her at all?" Beck pressed me.

This was entering dangerous territory, like when the Nazi's waltzed through the Polish Corridor once upon a time. It doesn't matter how much you want something, no amount of appeasement will suffice. There will always be a point when it all blows up in your face.

That moment happened when Tori entered the hallway and saw me and Beck talking. I saw her first and our eyes locked on each other, even though she was still standing a few paces away. Beck followed my gaze and turned around. He seemed to stagger a little when he saw her. But then he regained his composure and faced me again, a challenging grin on his face.

Uh oh.

"Here's your chance right now. Why don't you tell Tori exactly how you feel?" He prodded like someone in the middle of an important move in chess, his voice carrying so that Tori could hear him.

Holy shit, so that's his game. Beck knows, now he wants me to admit my feelings to Tori in front of him, his last victory in this fucked up love triangle. I never thought he'd ever play that card. Fuck! How can he do this to me?

No matter what I say here, I'm completely screwed. If I admit it, then that's it for me and Beck. I'm not saying that I want him back, but the idea of him not being a part of my life in any sense…I can't even let my brain go there.

And if I deny it, then what? Beck wins and I hurt Tori. A few months ago, this would've been a no-brainer. But now…

"Jade?" Beck questioned, cutting into my thought process.

Tori's standing next to me now and I can practically feel the heat radiating off of her body. How had I not noticed before how beautiful she really is? Truthfully, I had noticed, but it was only because my whole body was burning with white hot rage every time she talked to Beck or flirted with him.

But now…everything was so different and my chest is tightening with repressed words till the point where I feel like I can't breathe. In spite of my best intentions, Vega still found a way to get through to me and now she's breaking down every defence I own from the inside out till there's nothing and nowhere left to hide.

I'm not here, I'm not really here. I'm still in my car, driving down the freeway, speeding as far as possible. In the next few seconds, I'm going to crash, die on the spot and then just burn till there's nothing left…

"Jade-"

I cut Tori off instantly, not wanting to hear the sound of her voice, the only thing that could possibly make me change my mind in this moment.

"Let me break it down for you so there's no confusion at a later stage. What happened between us on Saturday night and every other time before that was a mistake, I was just blowing off steam. I don't want you. Whatever it is that you're looking for here…I can't give it to you, Vega."

I said it with as much venom and malice as I could muster, even Beck look surprised for a moment. But I didn't care anymore, not about him, most certainly not about her.

I'm done here.

I'm just fucking done.

Then I'm walking away, trying to quell that feeling of deep-set unease in the pit of my stomach. And it's telling me that I've just fucked up way worse than with Beck.

Deep down I know there's no going back after this.

I just broke Tori Vega down in the worst way possible. Now she knows the truth about me.

She won't speak to me again and end up hating me forever.

Good.

I don't care about anyone else but me. If I try to change that about myself, I'll only end up upsetting everyone's expectations of me. Despite what people say, nobody likes a redemption story.

Especially not one about Jade West.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, even I acknowledge that this was positively grim :) But the humour will be back next chapter, promise. Beck was kind of a vindictive bastard at the end, but I hope his anguish at this entire situation came through. I'm waiting for my download of "Locked Up" to finish, hopfully I can watch it tomorrow after work. Heads up: I'm breaking tradition in this story and making next chapter in Jade's POV and Tori's the last POV for the story, so look forward to that in a few days. Now I'm off to bed so I can play tour guide in the morning - don't ask. Night :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Heyo, folks! I hope you're all having a stellar week so far :D So this took some doing because I thought it would never end, but I finally have a new update for you. Don't know if I mentioned this a few days ago, but in case I didn't, this is another one of Jade's POV's. Then it's back to Tori's POV next chapter. Hope you like this :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its beautiful cast. Just my own incessant attempts at unadulterated laughter at any cost. **

* * *

3 weeks, 21 days, 504 hours, 30240 minutes, 1814400 seconds...

Whoa, that's a lot of seconds!

Have I really been thinking about this that much lately?

What am I rambling on about, you might ask? I'm glad you asked, it's nice talking to someone, even if it's just in my own head.

It's been 3 weeks since I spoke to either Beck or Tori, after our little hoe-down in the hallway.

I've seen plenty of them at school, but it's not the same.

There have been a few occasions in class or at lunch when Beck's caught my eye and looked like he wanted to say something. But then he'd either just stop or I would pointedly look away before he had the chance. I can't decide what I'm more pissed off about: whether he wilfully boxed me into a corner so that I would tell Tori to leave me alone or that I denied everything that had ever happened between us. And just when I start to really get angry at him, it rebounds on me instead. Game or not, Beck didn't make me say or do anything I didn't wanna do. I made my decision right then and there and fucked up everything for all of us.

Beck may look at me occasionally with something that looks like regret.

Not Tori.

She doesn't look at me all these days.

Right after it happened, she avoided coming out to lunch at all. Then she slowly fell back into the routine of sitting with me, Andre, Beck, Robbie, Rex and Cat. But she still wasn't looking at me or talking to me. At first, I made snarky comments just to get a rise out of her, to get anything out of her. And -

Nothing.

For the first time ever, Tori Vega was completely out of reach from me by her choice.

So I stopped and let her get on with it. It's not like I'm allowed to care after everything I've done, right?

Doesn't mean I don't though.

It's still hard to come terms with.

I have feelings for Vega. And just when I'm ready to finally come clean and admit it, she decides that she wants nothing to do with me.

Irony is so not helpful right now.

Oh well, no point wallowing in it now. So instead, I sit in class all day and lay in bed all night and just count.

Count down the weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds till Tori Vega is completely out of my system and I can stop holding my breath.

It's pretty much the same today. I'm sitting in English class and Mrs. Crackheart (you can't make this shit up) is talking incessantly about Jay Gatsby telling Nick Carraway that he can recapture the past with Daisy Buchanan.

Boy, is Gatsby full of shit. Memories get frozen in time, but life moves on and you get left behind. Look where recapturing the past got him – floating face-down in a swimming pool with a bullet hole straight through the chest. I'd never let myself go out that way. And don't even get me started on Daisy – talk about a bad combo of shallow and stupid mixed in one. Stuck between two guys and caring more about the money at the end of it all.

Actually, that's kinda smart…

Tori's sitting right in front of me. All I can really see is her head bowed over the desk, her long brown hair falling down her back, the edges of her elbows standing out at an angle while she takes notes. It's all I have of her now. So I finally stop listening to anything related to 'The Great Gatsby' and just take in all of Tori Vega from a distance, drink her in slowly and feel that delightful buzz in the pit of my stomach…

I'm acutely aware that the bell's ringing somewhere from overhead. I grab my shit together and put it in my bag and I'm out the door in a flash. I get to my locker in record time and start shoving things in. Just one more period to suffer through and then school's over.

Then I hear the weirdest noises behind me and I swivel around on my combat boots. I'm met by the strangest sight. Tori's walking across the floor and pulling – scratch that, dragging Cat along. But this isn't like the time Tori dragged Cat along the floor and into the janitor's closet to talk to her after she kissed Danny. With what I'm sure is a puzzled look on my face, I take a closer look and realise that Cat's holding onto Tori's leg by choice and Tori's trying to pull her leg free from the tiny red-head.

"Cat, let go of my leg!"

"No! Not until you listen!"

What the chiz are these two up to now?

"Yo, Vega. You've got a Cat Valentine stuck to your leg."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Tori retorted in a waspish tone.

"Ah, so you finally realised that there is no 'Catherine' then, huh?" I questioned maliciously.

"Oh, would you give it a rest, Jade-"

"Guys, quit fighting!"

"Quit hanging onto my leg! People are watching, Cat!" Tori snapped impatiently.

"Why are you all over Tori anyway, Cat?" I asked curiously in spite of myself.

"So that I can do this."

Without warning, Cat got to her feet in a flash on massive heels too (how does she wear those?). Then before either Tori or I could do anything, she took us both by the hand and started dragging us forward.

"Seriously, Cat?"

"Valentine, what the chiz?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. It's for your own good." Cat responded in a solemn voice.

_Oh no - Cat, don't you even think about it..._

Tori started echoing my inward sentiments and protesting as loudly as possible against what Cat was about to do. She and Trina are birds of a feather when it comes to loud and whiny voices.

Seriously, do they come from a family of bull horns?

The door to the janitor's closet is looming straight ahead and in a swirl of movement, both me and Tori fly forward and fall head-first into the small space. While I'm still massaging my forehead where it hit the ground (Mother of God, that hurts!), I hear Tori screaming and the sound of a door slamming shut behind me.

_Oh crap…_

Then I'm on my feet too, pounding on the door to the janitor's closet right along with Tori, trying to get out.

"Oh my God, we're trapped!" Tori shrieked beside me.

"Cat, what the hell are you doing? Open up this door right now!" I snarled angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, guys." Came back Cat's muffled reply from the other side.

"Cat, this isn't funny. You let me and Jade out of here right now!" Tori barked, pounding on the door even more.

"What's all that racket?" Robbie's voice asked from somewhere outside the room.

"Tori and Jade are in there. I locked them in," Cat answered with what sounded like an elated tone.

"_You did what?" _

"I knew this girl was trippin' off of something stronger than candy…" Rex muttered in an aside.

"Not now, Rex! Cat, why did you lock them in there?" Rex spluttered.

"It's for their own good."

"Cat, as soon as I get out of here, your body's gonna be the same colour as your hair!" I roared while kicking at the door.

"Threatening her is not gonna help!" Tori fumed, rounding on me with this crazy look in her eyes.

"You just threatened her too!"

"Not with bloodshed!"

"Robbie, I'll be right back. Stay here and don't let them out." Cat commanded as her voice got softer and softer.

"Cat, wait a minute!" Robbie yelled after her.

"Hey, where are you going? Cat, you get back here right now! Or I swear to God, I'm gonna hurt ya!" Tori yelled.

"Wow, that sounds an awful lot like a threat mixed with the promise of bloodshot, Vega." I quipped dryly, which earned me an eye-roll from the Latina.

"Hey yo, Robbie. Whatchu doin'?" Andre asked, his voice filtering through the crack in the door.

"Andre, let us out!" Tori begged with another knock on the door.

"Tori, is that you? What's going on?" Andre asked quizzically.

"Cat locked Tori and Jade-zilla in the janitor's closet." Rex offered in a snide tone.

"Just because I'm stuck in here doesn't mean I can't reach through the key-hole with my fingers and rip your head right off, Pinocchio!" I growled vindictively.

"Dude, get me out of here now! Jade is two blinks away from a rage blackout!" Rex screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Just hold on a sec, Rex! Cat said she was coming back, then she can explain what's going on."

"What's going on is that Cat's finally gone crazy and locked me and Jade in a closet!" Tori pointed out impatiently.

"Dude, you can't just leave 'em in there…" Andre protested.

Then things got even more bizarro when I heard more footsteps followed by someone whining and screeching like a hyena in pain.

Now what?

"Cat, let go of my ear!"

Wait…_is that Beck?_

"Not until you tell them what you did!" Cat yelled in an uncharacteristically angry voice.

"Cat, what is going on? What are you doing to Beck?" Tori demanded anxiously.

"I'm sorry I have to take such drastic measures, Tori. But something weird has been going on with you and Jade for weeks now and I can't take it anymore. Enough is enough, the two of you need to talk things out once and for all." Cat explained in a serious tone.

Holy crap on a cracker, she can't be serious. Are we taping another episode of 'The Wood' that I don't know about?

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Robbie asked in a loud voice.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Tori lamented.

"If this is about me and Tori, then what does Beck have to do with it?" I demanded in confusion.

"Beck admitted that he knows why the two of you have been fighting lately. And he's gonna make it right." Cat responded brightly.

"What are you talking about, Cat? Beck has nothing to do with – nothing's going on with me and Jade!" Tori shot back defensively.

"Beck, tell Tori right now what you did!" Cat ordered impatiently.

"Girl, whatchu talkin' about?" Andre questioned.

What Beck did? Wait, oh no…

"Ok, ok!" Beck fumed from the other side.

"Beck, don't you dare say another word, or so help me, God…" I breathed in a dangerous murmur, my face pressed against the door.

"Jade, what's going on? What are Beck and Cat talking about?" Tori asked of me, doing a funny dance in exasperation.

"Nothing! Ok, you've had your fun, Cat. Now unlock the door!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Jade. But Tori deserves to know that you only said what you said to her 3 weeks ago because of me. Because I made you…" Beck trailed off in a pathetic voice.

"_Beck, what are you talking about?" _Tori demanded.

"Beck…"

"Jade does care about you, Tori. I was pissed off and confused. I wanted to get back at Jade for breaking up with me, and she took it out on you. I'm sorry, I was wrong." Beck replied in a mournful tone.

"Yo, what's with all this double-talk? This isn't 'Pretty Little Liars'!" Rex called out in an annoyed voice.

"Guys, I think we should give them some privacy." Cat murmured in a soft tone of voice

"Cat, you cannot leave us in here..." I warned through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, Jade. I'm giving you and Tori 3 hours to talk things out before I let you out. I think that should be enough time." Cat countered reasonably.

"But we have class!" Tori spluttered indignantly.

"Just one more period for the day. I'll make something up if anyone asks where the two of you are. And if you can't think of anything to talk about, then this might come in handy..."

Both Tori and I watched as a pink pamphlet slid under the door.

"Is that what I think it is?" Andre asked in a surprised tone.

I got to it first and laughed humourlessly at its contents.

The pamphlet contained tips for coming out of the closet.

Cat and her warped brain...

"What is it?" Tori asked curiously.

I handed it to her without saying a word. Just like I predicted, Tori started spluttering and gasping like we were in some fucked-up soap opera.

"Cat! Please tell me you're kidding." Tori fumed exasperatedly.

"I never joke about matters of the heart...or the Sky Store. Just...read and talk. I'll be back in 3 hours." Cat concluded.

"Now that I've done my part for the greater good, I'm gonna take off." Beck declared suddenly in what sounded like a dejected tone to me.

"Beck-"

"It's cool, Jade. Cat's right, you and Tori need to figure this out for yourself without any distractions or complications."

"Beck." Tori replied in a sad voice.

"I'll see you all around."

1, 2, 3 steps, and Beck's gone, out of my life.

"I got a question."

"Yes, Rex?"

"If two hot girls are in a closet with that kind of pamphlet, why am I still on this side of the door?"

"Oh, come on, Rex! You're impossible! You and I are gonna have a serious talk when we get home, Mister!" Robbie scolded as his and Rex's voices became more distant.

"I'm gonna head too, see if Beck's ok. See you girls tomorrow, hopefully outside of a closet. Hope you figure out...whatever's going on with the two of you."

And then Andre was gone and the two of us were finally alone.

This is gonna be a long 3 hours...

* * *

I don't know how we pulled off, but Tori and I found a way to _not _talk about anything related to our many trysts and sexual orientation for a good hour. So while Tori paced around, I picked up Cat's silly pamphlet and started reading through it to pass the time. I played it off as being cool and nonchalant, but Tori's presence after being denied close proximity for 3 weeks was beginning to weigh on me, especially with the way her hips swayed as she paced. Is this girl incapable of wearing frumpy, _non-hip-accentuating_ _clothing_?

I started sniggering at a certain part of the pamphlet.

"What's so funny?"

I could tell Tori only asked because she didn't have anything better to do with her time.

"Listen to this. According to this pamphlet, you have to first know who you are before admitting that you're a lesbian or even bi. Shouting it from the rooftops, even." I sniggered.

If only life was this simple: just shouting the truth out from a rooftop for everyone to hear. This is the real me and I like who I am.

"Jade-"

"I already know who I am. I don't need some stupid pamphlet to tell me who it thinks I'm supposed to be." I retorted scathingly before tossing the book onto the floor.

Something about it was making me exceedingly angry and I couldn't control it. This damn closet is fucking with my head!

"I'm a cold-hearted bitch, gay or straight. That's who I'm always gonna be."

"I don't believe that."

I didn't realise that Tori was so close till she was sitting in front of me with her legs drawn up to her chest and hugging them tightly. Oh, to be those hands holding her right now...

"Believe whatever you want, it's the truth." I quipped shortly.

"That's just it, I don't think it is. What did Beck say to you 3 weeks who when you told me to leave you alone?" Tori asked calmly.

When I finally dared to look up from the ground, she was staring at me intently. Goddammit, why does she have to look at me with those big brown eyes just like fucking Bambi?

Does that make me Thumper in this scenario?

"It doesn't matter." I snapped impatiently, trying to throw her off with a carelessly tossed word or two.

"It matters to me, Jade." Tori murmured in a severe tone, which threw me instead.

I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes before answering.

"Beck just kinda...basically...sorta...in a round-about way..."

"Just spit it out, Jade!"

Da-yum...

"Ok! We were fighting about him catching you and me...in the hallway...that Saturday night. He was pissed when he saw you coming. So he told me to tell you how I really felt about you, taunted really." I explained awkwardly.

"Unbelievable. That was a pretty assy thing to do." Tori complained in an angry voice.

"It's not his fault, Tori. I'm the one who fucked up with you and him. Beck reacted that way because he's hurt and feels betrayed." I countered calmly.

That seemed to deflate Tori all over again while she began rubbing her arm with her other hand. Then she looked at me with this coy smirk on her face.

Girl, what are you up to now?

"What?" I asked blankly.

"Look at you. I thought that Jade West never apologises for being a gank." Tori answered with teasing laughter.

"Don't let it go to your head." I retorted, but soon I was laughing right along with her.

It felt good to let go of some of that tension I've been feeling for close to 2 months now. But when the silence set in again, and we were right back at square one.

"So if you didn't mean what you told Beck in front of me, how do you really feel, Jade?"

"I...I can't talk about this."

"Why not?"

"Because...I don't do feelings!"

"That's bullshit, Jade - and you know it!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Or are you going to tell me that you didn't give a shit about Beck for 2 years?"

"Of course not! But that was...different."

"So are you saying you don't care about me even a little?"

"I never said that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Aaargh - I don't know!"

Tori groaned loudly too and pinched the bridge of her nose. She recovered pretty quickly, considering how frustrated she must feel right now with my answers. Ironically, I wasn't talking shit just to get a rise out of her. I genuinely didn't know what to think or how to feel about this situation.

"Ok, nothing heavy just yet. Let's start with something simple, ok?" Tori suggested more patiently.

"Ok..." I relented, wondering where she was going with this.

"I'd like to ask you a couple of questions. And I'd like you to try to answer me as honestly as possible in a way that makes you feel most comfortable. But no bullshitting and no mean insults," Tori warned sternly on the last night.

I nodded to show her I understood and she began her interrogation.

"Why did you push me out of the way when Sinjin almost hit me with that fake rock?"

"Because...I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you care about me getting hurt or not? I figured you'd enjoy a little or lots of misery coming my way...literally."

"I'm not gonna lie, it is fun watching you do stupid shit and making an idiot out of yourself..."

"Hey, nothing mean!"

"Would you let me finish? It may be fun to watch you make an ass out of yourself on a regular basis. But with the way that rock was coming at you, that wouldn't have been funny to watch. It was instinctive I guess." I replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"It's instinctive for you to protect me?" Tori asked in a much quieter voice.

She shifts closer and closer to me with every single question she asks – is she even aware she's doing it? I have to fight the urge to back away from her or jump her bones, that's how crazy she's making me.

"Since when?"

How the fuck should I know, woman?

"I guess…I just decided then and there." I answered as truthfully as possible without quite making eye contact.

"But you ran away right afterwards…" Tori trailed, those stupid brown eyes of hers making me want to kill myself for making her look so sad.

"Only because I didn't wanna freak you out." I responded uncertainly.

"I think you pretty much freaked me out when you tried to jump me in a closet – _this closet_." Tori remarked drolly with a weary look at our surroundings.

"Yeah, kinda spur-of-the-moment with that, my bad."

"And every moment after that?"

"The same. But you also initiated some of that too," I reminded with my favourite smirk in her direction.

I had the satisfaction of watching Vega blush a deep shade of red that would've rivalled Cat's hair colour. Maybe I'm not the only one being tortured out of their minds (and bodies) here.

"Yeah, um…that was my bad too." She mumbled self-consciously.

As weird as this conversation is, I kinda like watching Tori squirm. At least I'm not the only one in the hot seat now…

"And…what about Carnivale?"

_Shit, I can't answer that question. _

"Next question," I blurted out.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed.

I got some small joy from the fact that Tori now had her hands on my shoulders while she tried to get me to talk to her.

"Jade, come on! You promised! This is important to me! I need to know about that night." She persisted.

"Why? You were there!"

"Of course I know that! I was there and you were with me and it was…one of the best nights of my night…all craziness aside." Tori blurted out in a flurry.

_Oh sweet chiz…_

_I wonder if it's possible to have a silent heart attack…_

I think I was gaping at her because she started frowning at me.

"You seem confused."

"I am, Vega. I mean…that night – wasn't it you know…too rough for you?" I mumbled, wishing I could melt into the floor from pure embarrassment.

"It was, not that I minded. But afterwards when you looked at me and touched my face…"

_Oh shit, we're entering unchartered waters here with all this touchy-feely crap! Time to nuke this missile right out of the water…_

"Tori, we can't do this!" I spluttered in a high-pitched voice.

"Why not?" Tori demanded, looking hurt by my outburst.

"Because you're Tori Vega and I'm Jade West! We don't do…this." I protested with a wild gesture of my hands at the empty space between our bodies.

"Do what? Be nice to each other?"

"I think it's a lot more than that."

"You're damn right it's a lot more now, more than I've ever felt with anyone else!" Tori snapped angrily.

Now I'm really stunned. If Vega had told me this when we'd first met, I would've taken it as a direct insult. But now…

"You really mean that?" I asked in a would-be casual voice.

"Of course. It meant…a lot to me. It just sucks that the rest of the night was a disaster after Beck found us together." Tori admitted soberly.

This is too weird! I want her to take it all back. And yet, I need her to keep talking.

"I'm not gay." I announced stubbornly.

"I don't think I'm am either, at least not all the way. But I'm tired of analysing it, Jade. I'm tired of fighting this."

"_And giving in is the answer?" _

Then Tori was definitely leaning in closer to me till she was practically straddling me, our noses just a whisper apart.

"Jade, you gave in the second you realised that you never really hated me to begin with." She whispered seriously, her breath fanning my lips like a humid day.

"And when did you decide to give in?" I asked in spite of myself, trying my best to ignore how good her breath felt on my skin, how the heat of her body seemed to break right through my cool exterior like boiled water on ice.

"When I let you take me – all of me…" she whispered back, resting her forehead against mine.

Shit! How is it possible for Tori Vega to drive me to the brink like this! Time to get some control back! Insult her, slap her – do something, Jade!

_Oh fuck it…_

I grab the back of her head and pull her to me, my lips moving against her partially opened mouth. My actions took her by surprise, but she still let me in and I started thrusting my tongue in-between of her moist lips, tasting her achingly-sweet warmth, my whole body shuddering with pent-up desire that I'd kept locked away for weeks now. Oh God, I've missed this feeling without even knowing it, I –

_What the fuck? _

Did Tori just pull away from me?

"Tori!" I hissed.

Tori shook her head and I started seeing red.

"No. Not until you tell me how you really feel, Jade." She declared.

Wow, Vega's better at this game than I thought…

"I don't know if I can give you the answer you wanna hear." I confessed slowly, feeling strangely dejected about the whole thing.

"Try!" Tori pleaded in an exasperated voice, sounding like she was at breaking point.

But I couldn't. My lungs felt like they were on fire from keeping words trapped in them for too long.

Tori surprised me by not moving away from me and trying to pound on the door to get Cat to let us out. Instead, she did something even weirder.

She draped her hands around my neck and relaxed in my lap like she was reclining on a bar stool.

"Fine, you want me to say it first? Ok, I can do that. I don't think you're full of shit, Jade. I care about you a lot and I want this, in whatever shape and form the whole package comes in." she murmured while looking deep into my eyes to get her message across.

I am so fucked right now…

Instinctively, my hands wrapped around her waist like I was trying to make sure that she was real and not just a dream.

"Tell me…" Tori urged, her grip tightening on my neck.

Her eyes said it all: I mean what I'm saying, I'm not bullshitting you. I won't hate you no matter what you tell me. You can let me in.

"I don't hate you and I do want you…whatever this is that we're doing. I want…all of it, I-"

Tori didn't let me finish. But I wasn't complaining a second later when her lips landed on mine, searing right through my skin as she filled me up from head to toe. My idle hands moved further up her back and pulled her right into me until she was pressed up against me, ready to disappear right into my chest. For the first time ever, I kissed her like I meant it, like I'd really wanted to all along. And I definitely don't care who fucking walks in right now…

Then she rested her forehead against mine, grinning with her eyes closed while I tried to calm my heart pounding in my chest.

"See? That wasn't so hard," she whispered happily.

"I think I still might need a little more convincing," I remarked slyly, my eyes raking over Tori's beautifully swollen lips while my hands caressed her back.

"I'm told I can be pretty persuasive…" Tori trailed off in a way that made me want to hear the rest of the innuendo attached to that phrase.

But I'm way too impatient for that, so I just kiss her instead, wanting to repeat the motion until she begs me to stop.

At this point, I honestly don't care if Cat never comes back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah, young love *runs through the field sprinkling fresh flower petals* Anyway...I hope you all liked this, I'm not sure whether I love it or hate it (I'm strange like that). A special thank you to WikiaHow for tips on getting out the closet (in more ways than one in this instance). I'm sure you all have questions about both Beck and Cat's peculiar behaviour in this chapter. Well, I'll just come right out and say it: they're secret fuck buddies :P Up next: final chapter with Tori's POV, which started all this weirdness. Thanks for reading, cheerio!**


	8. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Hello, folks! How are ya'll doing? It took some doing, but I finally wrote this epilogue to conclude the story. Please save your tears till after you're done reading ;D Just to clarify, I was totally kidding about Beck and Cat being secret fuck buddies last week, that was a joke told wrong on my part without the punchline. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or its beautiful cast. Just a janitor's closet in the sky.**

* * *

I swear to God, I'm going to kill Jade West.

I know that's a teensy bit dramatic, but I'm dead serious.

She drives me crazy just by being so – aaaargh, I can't even describe it. That's how much she infuriates me.

How is it possible for us to be on the same page one moment and the next to be…speaking in different languages?

This is really not good for my stress levels. I've already pulled out huge chunks of my hair and screamed into my pillow a dozen times.

Ok, take a breath, Tori. Freaking out about it isn't going to help. You've gotta start getting ready for school.

And you'll see Jade there too.

_Wonderful. _

Just when I'm about to start afresh with a new rant, Trina skips into my bedroom, already dressed and looking ready for the day.

"Hey, you got any more of that Macchiato Magic Lip Gloss? I'm all out of my Crazy Cappuccino flavour." My older sister announced casually.

"Check on top of my dresser," I answered distractedly, throwing yet another tank top onto my bed.

God, how do I have nothing to wear for school?

"Wardrobe crisis?" Trina asked with a smug smirk on her face.

"I swear, I just had my black skinny jeans in my hands. And now they just disappeared into thin air." I complained irritably.

"Just wear something else," Trina replied dismissively.

"But it's my favourite pair!" I whined.

"What's with you? It's not the only pair of pants in the world." Trina countered with a quizzical look on her face.

Then to my annoyance, her expression changed completely and she started grinning at me like she was keeping a big secret.

"Trouble in paradise with your _girlfriend_?"

"Trina, would you keep it down?"

"I'm getting warm, aren't I? What'd Jade do this time?" Trina demanded shrewdly.

I groaned in response and flopped back onto my unmade bed. Trina joined me a second later, sitting with her legs crossed on the edge of the mattress.

Yip, Trina knows about me and Jade. Actually, she walked in on us about two weeks ago when we were fooling around on my bed. Ever since then, I've always remembered to lock my bedroom door when Jade and I are up there, even if we're just cuddling.

Oddly enough, Trina's cool with it. I really thought she'd have a lot more to say about the fact that she saw her own sister kissing a girl, much less Jade West of all people. But as usual, Trina surprises me time and time again. She was definitely shocked, no doubt about that. But that same night, Trina came to my room in the middle of the night and asked me a bunch of questions about the entire debacle. We ended up having a really good talk, like sisters should. It was definitely a first in the history of being related to Trina.

My parents still don't know yet. Neither do Jade's parents. I don't know if she's ever planning on telling them, they don't have a good relationship. It makes me feel kinda bad thinking about Jade's home life; but she never gets too down about it, so I try not to either.

Trina thinks I should just get it over and done with and just come clean with our parents. I love my Mom and Dad so much and I know they love me. But this is still a huge adjustment, for everyone involved. Jade says that there's never gonna be a right time to tell them and I agree. But it's still pretty scary. Now that Trina knows, I figure I'll wait a little while longer before I tell my parents, see where this thing with me and Jade goes. There's no point in bursting their bubbles about my sexual preferences if I end up killing Jade or worse, breaking up with her.

Jade is my girlfriend now, what a concept. This is so new to me, for both of us. We're still finding our feet with this whole relationship thing. We've got the physical dimension down-packed - oh boy, do we ever...

Most days, I'm perfectly happy hanging out with Jade in her bedroom, talking, having inside jokes or just lying down on her bed staring with her at the white spot on her ceiling. I wonder what fascinates her so much with that.

But today – I pretty much just wanna ring her neck.

"Jade is driving me crazy," I told Jade.

"What else is new?" Trina questioned in a droll voice.

But then she shifted onto her side and propped up her face on her hand, giving me a look that could be labelled as sympathetic in Trina terms.

"What happened?"

"Jade went to the concert."

"Really? I thought she wasn't gonna go."

"She changed her mind." I snapped angrily.

"Ok. So she went with her cousin?" Trina asked in confusion.

"Not. Her. Cousin." I growled through gritted teeth.

"No!" Trina exclaimed in a scandalised tone.

"Yes!" I yelled back.

"Oh my God! Jade went with her cousin's friend who's totally into her!"

"Exactly! And she neglected to tell me this until after the fact. She knows how much I can't stand that gank."

"But that's the only reason you don't like her, Trina."

"_Do I need __another reason to dislike her?" _

"Alright, calm down! I didn't to a concert with a hot chick…cuz that would be weird." Trina trailed off awkwardly.

"How am I supposed to calm down, Trina? My girlfriend went out with another girl behind my back."

"To a concert! It wasn't a date…right?"

"I don't know! Jade just shuts down on me whenever I bring it up because she thinks I'm freaking out over nothing."

"Well…"

"Not you too?"

"That's not what I'm saying. You have every right to be upset, especially since Jade knows that her cousin's friend is into her. But I still think you should talk to her and try and figure things out in a civilised manner."

I rolled my eyes in response while hugging my pillow close to my chest.

"Ok, no talking. What if you just…kick some sense into her?" Trina offered with a big smile on her face.

"You seriously need to go to some anger management classes." I remarked dryly.

"Excuse me, I do not need anger management classes. You take that back right now – I'll throw a golf club at you if you don't!"

"Case and point, Trina."

"Throwing golf clubs at people is a good way for me to de-stress and deal with my frustrations in a healthy manner. Screaming into a pillow isn't going to solve anything." Trina reminded in a patronising tone reserved especially for older sisters.

"I can't help it," I lamented while burying my face into my pillow.

"You know what I do to get back at a guy that I like or one that's giving me a hard time?"

"Swing on them?"

"Ha ha, I'm being serious. I dress to kill."

I took the pillow away from my face and stared quizzically at the sly grin on my sister's face.

"No comprende," I responded dully.

"Wear a smoking hot outfit to school and make Jade eat her heart out. If that doesn't send out a message, then I don't know what will."

"Trina, Jade's not a guy."

"True, but she's a girl who's pretty into you. You said it yourself: wearing one of your sexy little mini-skirts when you and Jade are in the middle of a fight is slow torture for her." Trina reminded with a devious smirk.

It doesn't happen often, but Trina really does get the best ideas. Whatever's going on with me and Jade, I'm not gonna let it get to me.

Operation Dress To Kill is a go…

* * *

After a nice long shower, I finally got dressed and Trina and I rode to school together. I couldn't help smirking a little at the number of stares that I got from some of my classmates in the hallway, most of them being guys.

Today's Attire: a cream-coloured mini-skirt that showed off my tanned legs, a white tank top, a brown leather jacket and my favourite brown knee-high boots. Instead of wearing my hair down as per usual, I tied it up into a simple ponytail. Even if my motivations were totally suspect, I have to admit, wearing girly clothes makes me feel uber sexy, even on a bad day. And I needed all the swag I could get if I was gonna be around Jade all day today.

I even caught Beck checking me out when I walked past, which is still kinda weird in itself, but still oddly flattering at the same time.

God, what is wrong with me?

Hanging around Jade lately probably makes me two blinks short of being certifiable.

Then a familiar aroma of jasmine meshed with vanilla wafted through my nose, followed by hammering on a locker door in close proximity. I rolled my eyes and turned as Jade continued pounding the metal door till it opened. Yes, Jade doesn't open her locker by turning a unique combination on the lock. Something about one too many sledge hammers to the locker that fucked up the opening mechanism.

Don't ask me why Jade had to open up her locker door with a sledge hammer in the first place. I suspect it has something to do with Sinjin's obsession with her and the fact that he likes breaking into her locker way more than she does. That boy's never getting over her...

I suppressed a smirk at the look of triumph on my girlfriend's face when the locker door opened. But then I scowled again. God, why does she have to smell so damn good when I'm trying to stay mad at her?

"You're just generating a whole lot of noise pollution with that racket." I announced, knowing it would irritate her.

"It's better than all the asinine noise you hear every day in the halls." Jade retorted just like I knew she would.

She shoved a couple of books into her bag without looking at me. But when she finally met my eye, I had to stop from laughing out loud at the look on her face. For a split second, she looked like she was gonna drop the books in her hand, that's how hard she was staring at my face (or a little further south to be more exact). Jade was right - mini-skirts really are her undoing. I bet she's regretting that she ever told me, or that her undoing with Beck was him wearing tight skinny jeans that outlined his package. Actually, I think I'm the one who regrets knowing that particular information...

"Vega, aren't you missing something vital today like…_pants?_" Jade demanded in a particularly venomous way, which let me further know just how turned on she really was.

"Nope, didn't feel like wearing 'em. I almost didn't wear any underwear with this skirt either, but that would've been WAY too weird." I responded, feigning innocence.

I started laughing on the inside when I saw the way Jade's blue eyes darkened at the thought of me not wearing any underwear.

She's so predictable.

But then Jade one-upped me by smirking two seconds later and slamming her locker shut with a loud bang. She slowly stepped right into my personal bubble till I was forced to lean against my locker for support. Then she leant in awfully close to me till her lips were milimeters away from my face, breathing moist air all over my ear. Shit, she knows all my weak spots!

"I don't think it's weird at all. I'm going commando in these _skin-tight jeans_. See you at lunch." Jade greets politely with a big grin on her face.

And then she just leaves, making sure she adds a little extra sway to her hips while she walks. Bluffing or not, Jade pretty much guaranteed that I'd check out her ass while she walked away just to make 100 percent sure. And fyi - I still don't know whether she's wearing underwear or not! Grf, her ass does look amazing in those jeans. Goddammit, how does she make me lose my mind like this? Now I'm super pissed off...and turned on.

* * *

Thankfully, Jade and I didn't share any morning classes together, that made it easier to concentrate. But every now and then, my mind kept drifting back onto her like it always does when I'm especially conflicted about my feelings. Why can't things ever just be simple between me and Jade? Must it always fluctuate from one extreme to the next?

I was almost relieved when the bell rang for lunch. But then Jade popped into my head, and I just got mad all over again. I sat down at our usual table; Andre, Robbie and Cat were already there. I sat down next to Cat and she gave me a warm smile.

"Hey, Tor." Cat greeted brightly.

"Hey, Cat." I greeted back, matching her smile while digging into my Ravioli straight from Festus' van.

"Having a good day?" Cat inquired politely.

I happened to look up at that exact moment and see Jade coming towards me with a tray of food in her hand.

"I'll let you know," I replied grimly and turned to face away again.

Cat looked at me in confusion just as Jade plonked herself down next to me. It was hard to focus on my food with her sitting so close to me, our legs touching underneath the table. Beck joined us a few seconds later and he and I exchanged polite greetings.

Ever since that episode in the janitor's closet almost a month ago, Beck had been making more of an effort to be cool with me and Jade dating. But I could tell that it was hard for him to see us together at school every day. For the time-being, Beck and I had gotten by with cordial conversation where we never really talked about anything more serious than school and the weather. With a little time, I really hope we can get back to how we used to be before all of this happened. It's on days like these when I miss my friend a lot. I guess it's an adjustment for all of us.

"Damn, Andre. How much ketchup are you putting on your fries?" Jade asked out of nowhere.

I looked at Andre's plate and saw only red. He really does like his ketchup…

"Hey, it's a healthy amount." Andre shot back defensively when Cat, Robbie and Beck began laughing loudly.

"Besides, I always put ketchup on my fries on a hot day like this." He added.

"It is pretty hot today. Wish we didn't have to be at school today." Beck mused through a mouthful of his ham sandwich.

"Cutting school would've been great." Robbie agreed while unclasping another button on his golf shirt.

"We could've thrown ice-cream cones at those North Ridge girls who took your wallet last time." Rex said to Robbie in a wistful tone.

"We could've headed down to the beach again and gotten snow cones. I could've made pottery…" Cat trailed off in a nostalgic voice.

"It's just too bad that there's no music festival going on right now. Live music always makes summer less lame." Jade declared while picking at her salad with a plastic fork.

"Who would you wanna take to a concert, Jade? Maybe Lisa again?" I demanded sweetly.

And there it was: tense silence drawing in all around me like the clanging of a spoon on tiles at the wrong moment. I know it was totally the worst time to bring this up, especially in front of all our friends, but I couldn't help myself.

"Here we go again…" Jade trailed off waspishly.

"It wasn't a date, Tori. They just went together." Cat interjected quickly, which made me see red.

"You knew Jade was going?" I demanded, rounding on Cat.

"No…" Cat trailed off in an unconvincing tone.

"Jade is still sitting right here," Jade snapped impatiently.

"Uh, what's going on?" Robbie asked blankly, looking at Andre and Beck for an explanation.

"Tori and Jade are about to throw-down. Anybody got some popcorn?" Rex asked conspiratorially.

"If it wasn't a date, then why not just tell me about it?" I questioned for the 100th time.

"Because it wasn't important. I don't have to run my schedule by you." Jade retorted.

"I'm your girlfriend, Jade. It's important to me. But if that's how you feel about it, then maybe I should schedule in a couple of concerts with a hot girl or guy." I threatened.

"Fine by me, hope you have fun." Jade remarked sweetly, which just pissed me off even more.

"Guys! Do you really have to do this now? I'm trying to eat my fries over here." Andre complained wearily.

"Andre's right, you guys really should talk about this in private." Cat chided soothingly.

As much as I hate to admit it, Cat kinda has a point. And considering that she's the reason Jade and I are even together right now, I probably should listen to her. If she hadn't locked me and Jade in a janitor's closet and given us some much needed time to talk things out a month ago, who knows where we'd be right now? I owe her a lot, both of us do.

Besides, my friends didn't need to hear any of this. They all knew about me and Jade dating and hadn't made a big deal out of it. They'd taken it in their stride – it probably wasn't a good idea to try and test their patience right now.

"Ladies, talking's no good when neither one of you can agree on anything. If you want some advice from a connoisseur of love, you should just skip ahead to making up." Rex suggested in a lecherous tone.

"Rex!" Robbie exclaimed in a scandalised voice.

"Ex-boyfriend still in the vicinity, Rex." Beck pointed out squeamishly.

"For once, the puppet and I agree that talking's absolutely no good in this scenario." Jade put in with a glare in my direction, which I matched.

"That's only because you've never been one for talking. You're way more expressive with your hands. Like that time when you threw Cat's tennis ball cleaning machine at my head." Beck offered with a smirk on his face.

This put a smile on Jade's face for a split second and then she was right back to scowling. But it had been there for just a moment. No matter what had happened in the past two months, Beck and Jade were always going to have those moments where they shared inside jokes and reminisced about their time together as a couple. Beck is and will always be important to Jade, she'll always care about him on some level and vice versa. It's something I'm still coming to terms with. I try not to get too jealous or feel left out about it, because I want Jade and I to get there in time with our relationship.

But we'll never get there if we can't find any even ground in the here and now.

"I'm sorry, you're all right. Jade and I need to talk about this in private." I murmured after a couple seconds of silence.

I got up from my seat and gave Jade a meaningful look while raising an eyebrow and placing a hand on my hip. With a dramatic eye-roll, Jade got up too and walked behind me. She followed me all the way back into school till we stood outside the janitor's closet, the place where all this craziness started. Jade snorted and shook her head, but I ignored her and opened the door. Then I shut the door behind us and leaned against it for a moment while looking at my girlfriend.

"We're really gonna do this _here_?" Jade questioned with a look at our surroundings.

"Yes, and I want you to be honest with me, Jade."

"About what?"

"Are you into Lisa?"

"For the last time, no! Why do you keep harping on this, Tori?"

"Because I need to know the truth. You're not making a big deal out of it at all."

"Because it's not a big deal! I went to a concert with another girl, sue me!"

"But why Lisa? You know she likes you."

"So what? Just because she has a crush on me, that instantly means I like her back?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying, Tori? That you don't trust me?"

"I'm not saying that either. I just don't get why you had to go with her."

"I went with her because Haley asked me to. She's pretty decent as far as cousins go. You can't say no to family. She couldn't go to the concert, so she asked me to go with Lisa because Lisa got the tickets way in advance and couldn't get a refund on them. Plus, Lisa knows me and we get along."

"If that's all it was, why not just tell me that, Jade?"

"Because I knew you'd freak out just because it's Lisa we're talking about. And I'm not used to having to answer to anybody, ok!"

"What about Beck? Are you telling me he never got jealous when you flirted with other guys?"

"Beck had nothing to be jealous about. While I may have gotten crazy jealous about girls hitting on Beck (you included), I never really hit on other guys. Beck's the only guy I've ever really wanted that much." Jade fumed exasperatedly.

"That's great, it always comes down to Beck with you! That seems to be the only time when you can actually be honest – when you're talking about him!" I yelled, moving away from the door and circling around Jade.

"But you just asked me about Beck - urgh, you are unbelievable! When are you gonna get it through your head? I don't want Lisa, I don't want Beck – I don't want anyone else. I just want you, Tori. Even though you're annoying, whiny, unreasonable and insecure; but for some bizarre reason, it just makes me want you even more and I'm tired of having to explain this to you every minute of every day!" Jade shrieked, her whole face turning red.

"And I'm tired of having to get you to talk to me! You think I'm annoying? Well you're freaking ridiculous!" I snapped furiously.

"Oh you think so, do you?"

"I really, really do!"

"Well, if I'm such a pain in the ass, then why are you still giving me the time of day, Vega?"

"I don't have a clue! Maybe because every little thing that drives me crazy about your personality just makes me want you even more too!"

"What a tragedy for you!"

"Don't patronise me!"

"I'm not patronising you, I'm agreeing with you, since we're such a match made in hell!"

"You would know – you have a time-share down there!" I retorted maliciously.

"Like I said before, this conversation is going absolutely no where! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just be heading over to my time-share in hell. I'd better pack in my red horns and matching tail."

"No, you don't just get to walk away, I'm not done!"

"Yes we are!"

"No, we're not done until I say we are!" I yelled, pushing the door back on its hinges with a loud slam as Jade tried to leave.

A second later, I had pushed Jade's back against the door, grabbed both her hands in mine and slammed them on either side of her head. We were both breathing really hard and staring into each other's eyes. Somewhere in-between, Jade's head met mine and she was kissing me. I let go of her hands and gripped her around the face instead, kissing her back just as willingly, my tongue slipping into her mouth, melting into her like butter on bread warm and fresh from the oven.

What are we doing? It's like my brain has dislocated altogether and all I can do is think with my body, which was responding just as much to hers as she was to me.

"I guess we're done talking now," Jade mumbled in-between while I started on kissing her neck.

"Talking's pretty overrated," I mumbled back, finding her lips again and planting a bruising kiss on them that made her shudder against me.

I finally stop kissing her just long enough to pull my tank top over my head and throw it onto the ground while Jade shrugs out of her sleek black leather jacket (my jacket's somewhere in my locker). And then I'm moving back into her personal space and fumbling with the zipper on her skinny jeans. Oh God, I can literally feel her soft skin right through the fabric – focus, Tori!

"Somebody's in a hurry." Jade teased with a big smirk on her face.

"Damn straight – I need to know if you're really wearing underwear or not," I quipped, making Jade chuckle.

And just when I'm about to slide her jeans down over her thighs, the unthinkable happens:

"Would you ladies mind doing the horizontal hokey-pokey somewhere else? I'm trying to take a nap here!"

_Holy shit, the janitor's in the closet with us!_

Both Jade and I stop touching each other and turn around in horror. Sure enough, there the janitor is, lying under a quilt in the corner of the room. Was he in here the whole time? Or does he have a secret passageway made for moments just like this?

Then out of nowhere, both Jade and I started roaring with laughter while I bent over and retrieved my tank top, putting it back on rapidly. Jade did the same with her jacket and zipped up her jeans too.

"We're so sorry, Sir!" I managed to squeak out while Jade and I made a hasty retreat, backing out of the door.

When we finally got back out into the hallway, Jade was still laughing her head off while my laughter had given way to something akin to embarrassment. Did Jade and I really just try and get busy in the janitor's closet with the janitor in there too?

My life has reached an all-time low of weirdness.

"Oh my God, that was so embarrassing!" I gasped in horror while I tried to wrap my head around it.

"Are you kidding me? That was the funniest thing ever!" Jade responded happily, her eyes filled with tears from laughing so hard.

Then she surprised me again by slipping her arms around my waist and nestling her head on my shoulder from behind me, sending an electric shock down my spine.

"I am kinda bummed that the janitor totally killed the moment though…" she murmured, her tantalising breath hovering over my shoulder blade.

My stomach clenched with that familiar sensation of pleasure and pain mixed into one when she said that. And suddenly, I'm not feeling embarrassed anymore.

"Not necessarily. We can pick up where we left off at my house. Nobody's home right now," I whispered back in a seductive tone I barely recognised.

The smirk on Jade's face expanded and before I knew it, we were holding hands and speeding down the hallway and out of school like our lives depended on it.

* * *

I barely pay any attention on the road as I speed home. All I can concentrate on is Jade sitting next to me in the passenger's seat, stealing glances at each other and smiling at nothing in particular. God, she is so beautiful, I can barely stand it. The thought just makes me want her even more. I don't even know how Trina's gonna get home later; right now, I'm too far gone to care.

And then we're outside my house (about time!) and I'm fumbling with the keys trying to open the front door. Then we're finally inside and running up the stairs to my bedroom, like we're in some kind of weird race to an invisible finish line. I shut my bedroom door behind me and lock it for good measure. Then it's just me and Jade, 100% alone.

Just like in the janitor's closet, we practically jump each other as our lips reunite once more. But the only difference is that we're not arguing anymore. This moment is driven completely by passion and burning lust waiting to be extinguished or fuelled by more flames. Jade's hands are in my hair, stroking through my curls and my hands are fastened around her neck, gripping her so tightly that I'm afraid for a split second that I'll hurt her. But then she kisses me and I forget about everything else, except for the way she's touching me and drinking me in like ice cold water on a hot summer's day.

And then we're right back to taking each other's clothes off. Only this time, it's her hands reaching for my tank top and hoisting it over my head while I slide her leather jacket off of her shoulders, my lips claiming hers once more. Jade reaches for the plastic buttons on her navy blue blouse, unfastening a few and ripping the rest off impatiently. I start unbuttoning my mini-skirt and sliding them down my legs, leaving me in just my camisole and my underwear. It doesn't take Jade long to pull down the zipper on her jeans and slide the denim over her thighs and down her legs. Then we're making a small pile on the floor with our clothes and falling onto my bed, lost in a tangle of limbs, a blur of hair and hearts racing together.

It's just when I've reached behind Jade's back and unsnapped the clasp on her bra (way to make it a challenge!) that I stop myself and just look at her for a couple of seconds. Jade opens her eyes and stares at me in confusion.

"What?" Jade asks.

Even with her hair messed up and her lips swollen from my kisses, she still looks completely irresistible to me.

"I changed my mind." I answered truthfully.

Her eyes widen at this and then she's glaring at me with those icy blue eyes of hers.

"Are you kidding me? Vega, this is so not cool! You can't just bring me back to your place, get me hot and bothered, then change your mind-"

"Jade, would you shut up for a second? That's not what I'm saying at all."

"Then what are you saying?"

I kneel in front of her on my bed, place my hands on her shoulders and stare deep into her eyes.

"I'm saying that I wanna try something different." I replied.

Jade raises an eyebrow at this and I can tell that she's weary.

"How different?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just…slower."

"But I hate slow," Jade complained like a little kid, which made me smile.

"Trust me, ok?" I asked her gently, cupping the back of her head with my hand.

With a dramatic eye-roll, Jade finally gave in and nodded. I grinned even wider at this and moved in to kiss her again, taking my time as my mouth alternated between her upper and lower lip. Jade followed my lead and applied a little more pressure on each upward stroke. My hands slipped downwards and peeled her bra straps off of her shoulders. My lips followed its descent as they landed on Jade's shoulder blade, peppering her soft skin with gentle kisses. My heart jumped in my chest when I heard Jade's breathy moans above me, causing that place down below to throb with pent-up desire.

God, I want her so much; I never thought it could ever be like this, not even with a guy. I need her to know just how much she means to me, even if it's just in these moments where we can really be honest with each other.

I pull away for just a moment and take my bra off and throw it behind me. I know I have Jade's full attention now and I smirk while I pull my underwear away from my body. Then I push her down gently onto the bed and cover her body with mine, wanting to feel her hot skin against my skin. This is so far out of left field that it freaks me out a little. I've never done or felt anything like this before. But then I'm looking down at Jade and I feel a little more sure of who I am and what I want.

My lips are back on hers and I'm drinking Jade in slowly while I entwine our hands together on either side of her head till they make indentations in the pillow beneath her. Jade's whole body arches up into me and I moan in pleasure. Then I'm slipping down lower, my lips ghosting over her neck, teeth grazing over her pulse points. My hands cup her soft breasts, rubbing them with my fingertips, elation spreading through me when Jade responds with a hiss of satisfaction.

In the midst of my actions, I can hear Jade swearing under her breath mixed with a whole bunch of other incoherent mumbling. Normally, this would put me off when Jade's being vulgar. But somehow, knowing that I'm one making her react this way till she's barely making sense is kinda thrilling to me and just turns me on even more. So I tease her some more, kissing each of her breasts in turn. Then my mouth starts carving a line across her smooth stomach, my finger nails digging into her hips to hold her in place.

"Holy shit, Vega! You're driving me crazy here…" Jade panted above me, her voice sounding choked and parched.

"Really? Good." I supplied with a mischievous smirk on my face while my thumbs hooked into the edges of her underwear, dragging it past her hip bones and all the way done.

And then it's quite a sight to behold when Jade's fully exposed to me. I've seen it all before, yet I'm still completely mesmerised. I guess the only way to describe it adequately is that it's like that moment when you take your very first trip into a really awesome candy store as a kid. You don't know where to look, but all you know is that you want to touch everything.

Right now, I'm the kid with the key to the best candy store in the world.

"Tori…" Jade pleaded and I realised that I'd drifted off into another universe altogether.

I had to stop myself from smirking because Jade was looking pretty annoyed with me.

_Somebody's definitely in a hurry…_

"Sorry, I got distracted for a moment." I apologised sheepishly.

"You could always just take a picture to save time." Jade countered with a smug look on her face.

On any other day, Jade would've had me beaten with a line like that. But like any other verbal sparring match, I always had the perfect come-back.

"Why take a picture when I can have the real thing?" I asked in a low whisper.

I arched my body over hers and began caressing her legs, my lips painting a line towards its final destination: Jade's heated centre. I started with simply rubbing my thumb against her tender flesh, causing her legs to jerk out underneath me with unmistakable pleasure. I elevated Jade's legs higher, wrapping my hands around the underside of her thighs and positioned my head right where it needed to be.

And then I was inside of her, exploring and tasting her soft skin. So strange and yet so familiar at the same time. Jade's hips jerked against my face and I knew that I was creating the right rhythm. Slow isn't really my girlfriend's style, considering our first time together in a school hallway. But this time around, I wanted to take things slow, make Jade feel everything I was feeling deep inside. And it seems like our bodies are always in perfect sync, especially when words just aren't enough.

"Tori!" Jade screams as I grip her ass cheeks in my hands and hold on for dear life.

We're both thrusting at the same time, me going up in a pattern with her downward stroke. And my tongue is filling her up with just the right amount of pressure. I feel my own centre throbbing with pleasure-pain and it's all too much at this point. I need to feel Jade with my whole body.

Jade groans in disappointment when my head pops up again. But then I'm above her and kissing her frantically and she's moaning against my lips. My hips align with hers and then I'm thrusting like crazy against her core, creating a burning friction between our bodies which is seconds away from igniting. Jade grabs hold of my ass cheeks with her hands and controls the rhythm, causing me to hiss sharply with ecstasy as I move against her.

"Oh God, Jade!" I howl out uncontrollably, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Oh fuck – shit!" Jade yelled back, her ankles locking around my calves.

I feel it pulsing and racing between us, spilling over into a silent earthquake. And it overtakes both of as I grind my hips against Jade's, using her shoulders as leverage to thrust into her faster and harder. With one last push, I surrender and let that final moment of release come over us and then I'm buried in Jade, suffocating her with my body.

"I thought you wanted to go slow," Jade mumbled dryly against my neck, which made me chuckle momentarily.

"I changed my mind." I teased, knowing that answer would make Jade wanna roll her eyes in response.

When the feeling eventually passes, I lift myself up off of her to give her room to breathe. And in that moment, I see something change dramatically in Jade's expression. One moment, she looks blissfully spent and the next, she just looks…scared and unsure.

And with an uncomfortable lurch in my stomach, it reminds me of another time before this when I took Jade over the edge and then left her alone like it hadn't meant a thing to me. I can see it in her eyes: the unwanted memories of pleasure mixed with anger and humiliation. And it breaks my heart to see even that small ounce of vulnerability from Jade.

I gently manoeuvre my body so that I'm lying on Jade again, but not pressing all of my weight on top of her. With my elbows keeping me steady, I trace a line across the bones in her neck with my fingertips.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jade. Not this time." I whisper in as loving a tone as I can imagine, wanting her to get the message loud and clear.

Then I lean in and kiss her on the lips while weaving my fingers through her beautiful hair.

"I'm sorry that I left you like that without a real explanation. I'll never do it again…" I whispered urgently in her ear, closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the pain in hers.

With my eyes closed, I feel the faint pressure of Jade's lips on mine again. I open my eyes in surprise and realise that she's looking right at me and stroking my cheek with her hand.

"You really are full of surprises, Vega. I just never realised that you'd steal my heart right out of my chest. That was the biggest surprise of all." Jade murmured with astounding sincerity.

Something akin to fireworks was erupting out of me and it made my heart pound loudly in my chest. So this is what it feels like to have the breath literally knocked out of you with words you thought you'd never hear from someone you love. And just like always, Jade absolutely has to ruin the moment by squeezing my chin roughly between her fingers before saying:

"Tell anyone and you die."

To Jade's surprise, I used my hands to dislodge hers from my face. But instead of letting them fall back onto her chest, I grip her hands tightly in mine and lean over her till we're eyeball to eyeball.

"Cross my heart." I whisper with a big grin on my face.

Jade smiles at this and lifts her head to kiss me again.

_At the end of the day, a threat is still a threat in Jade West terms. _

* * *

**Author's Note: And there it is, and it's definitely the end of this story this time. And as per usual, there are a special group of people I'd like to thank for making this story a reality and so much fun to write: **

**JessaySauce and storyteller125 - thanks for the love and inspiration :D**

**Boris Yeltsin, sockstar (thanks for being my go-to-guy throughout), CookieMunstaa, baronvonmilo (thanks for literally reading everything I write)**_, _**August Jade, pink-strawberry-lemonade (my creddiefans home-slice), Vr, Multi-Shipper-Girl, Invader Johnny (my little philosophiser), ChaseLehrman, Bekahbear, semifan1, ramy4eva211, OrangeTrufflex, PaigeeLee, 506thpir, Fanfic-Reader-88 (my favourite long reviewer), ashley, AliasSpyCrazy, Jakarie, Stephja92, SchienceOfficerFebruary, emerald'lin (my South African neighbour), MusicNinja1010, IamWhoIchooseToBe, Blackguard, EeveeLuvr18, .Point., hartful13**** (Chuck-ay!), LadyJ07, OhTheIrony7, PinkPoodle543, BabyDavid, CrazyRedHairedChick333, RainbowSparklexx and OneHorseShay (Colonel Shay's greatest champion).**

**For everyone else who alerted, favourited this story or favourited me as an author, thank you very much from the bottom of my heart. Till we meet again, I've enjoyed locking you in closets :D Cheers!**_  
_


End file.
